


Eyes on the Prize

by soulmatecest



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Comeplay, First Time, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sex toy (mentioned), Shy Jared, Top Jensen, insecure jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatecest/pseuds/soulmatecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Jared wanted to start his first semester at college. And definitely not how he expected to end up hooking up with the hot RA who lives right in front of him — the one that Jared likes a little too much and may have been crushing on for several weeks —.</p><p>But, as Chad likes to put it: when life gives him lemons, Jared ends up sucking Jensen Ackles’ dick in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> All my love and gratitude to fiercelynormal for the amazing beta work, I wouldn’t be publishing without her help.
> 
> I pulled the UT’s academic calendar out of my ass, so apologies if they don’t have the semester (6 months) system I used for the story. Jared and Chad’s dorm is more like a little apartment rather than a single room for plot purposes.

 

 

 It takes Jared couple of seconds at first.

He’s standing in the middle of his bedroom holding his phone while he has clean socks, boxers and shirts lying all around him on the floor as if ten male strippers had been undressing and throwing their clothes all over him for the past hour. Right, he  _wishes._ His room is a mess because he was looking for something, but apparently he doesn’t need to look for _it_ anymore.

And it does take his brain a couple seconds to process the understanding that this app is talking _to him_.

More specifically, the app is talking _about him_.

Jared’s not even sure why he still has it, Chad just snatched his phone one day and assured Jared needed it now that they were at college, ‘ _for the laughs in between wanting to die with all the college work, Jay’._

So Chad has talked about Yik Yak and showed him enough funny yaks before for Jared to understand how that fucking number in big blue indicates one hundred and seven peeps at his college already saw that Yak and up-voted it. And that’s just the number of people who thought it was funny enough to give it a weird kind of thumbs up; only God knows how many actually read it.

_Two even replied._

Jared’s not even going to check what they have to say.

“Oh my God.” He whispers, stopping in the middle of his room to stare at the screen, mouth going dry as he keeps reading the phrase over and over again. After the tenth time it loses half its meaning, but that doesn’t make it any less real.

That’s where he left it.

Really? _That’s where he left it?!_

His tiny room where he can barely fit a bed, an old TV and small desk, is a complete mess because he had almost an hour trying to find the goddamn thing and that’s where his vibrator is?

“No, no, no.” Jared whispers to himself, holding his phone a little tighter in his hand and tapping on the screen over the yak, as if that’s going to do anything. As if him compulsively repeating _‘no’_ in a half desperate-half embarrassed tone is going to delete the yak or make him go back in time to fix what is probably the most stupid mistake he has ever made in his life. “Fuck, no. No, no. That didn’t happen. No fucking way.” Jared shakes his head and looks around. May be it’s there, maybe even though he spent sixty minutes looking for his vibrator it will suddenly catch his eye somewhere in the room, making the so called ‘dildo’ in the laundry room property of someone else.

That can’t be his sex toy. Jared is organized, and yes, his room might look like the inside of a trashcan right now, but he’s _usually_ a clean person. A genuinely organized person, who does _not_ forget his dick-shaped objects in public places where anybody can find them.

Even less when that place is his dorm at college.

“I can’t believe this.” There’s almost a hint of laughter in his voice, but it mostly sounds like Jared is about to press his face against a pillow and scream for two hours. As if there’s anything funny about his vibrator being the current app-joke at the University of Texas.

This is what Jared fucking gets for having it with him in the first place.

He was dubious when he had to move at the start of the semester, because bringing his vibrator to college? That may not be the best idea in the world. And it wasn’t because he was going share a room with Chad, who has no trouble looking through his stuff and lying around in Jared’s room like it’s his true home, since Chad is the one who went with him to a sex shop back in San Antonio to buy it back then.

It's because it’s a vibrator. _At college_.

The combination is enough for one of the Murphy’s Laws to become real at any second.

He could have a study group oveer and someone end finding it when Jared asks them to look for a pen in one of the drawers. He could leave it on the bed in the middle of a hurry in the morning and then be back with someone to work on a project without remembering his not-so-little friend decorating the bed.

Not to mention Jared wasn’t even sure if he and Chad were going to be sharing the place with more guys. He didn’t know if he could go on and about with his classes every single day without knowing if the extra roommate found his vibrator by mistake.

It could be considered overreacting, but Jared is known to not have the best luck when using and hiding his sex toy. He had been close to his parents walking into him using it almost three times and his big brother almost saw it last Christmas when Jared went to sleep leaving it on top of the blankets. Finally, one horrible day Chad walked into his room when Jared was a little busy with his vibrator, a Hugo Boss magazine and his underwear around his ankles. To this day he still can’t believe all Chad did was lean against the door and laugh his ass off until he was tearing up for almost ten minutes.

So Jared is not good at keeping his vibrator private — as the current situation confirms one more time — so he debated the prospect of bringing it with him for many nights before moving.

But he concluded that the option of _not_ bringing it to college was even worse. Leaving the vibrator at home — between his mom constantly cleaning and probably wanting to organize Jared’s closet now that he was away most of the year and his little sister being even worse than Chad when it came to snooping around his room — wasn’t a possibility. Jared knows he wouldn’t be able to ever get off with his vibrator again if he knew his mom saw it. That would be kind of an instant mood kill.

Also, Jared’s only human and he’s in a deep, committed relationship with his sex toy considering he doesn’t have enough game to get orgasms from anyone else.

He’s not good at having boyfriends, _at all._ He’s good for dates and watching movies and maybe, if he’s lucky, for a couple messy handjobs during sloppy make-out sessions.

It never gets past that, but Jared doesn’t have a problem with it.

He can wait to at least meet someone he likes and feels comfortable with to go for the full frontal nudity and beyond, even if they end breaking up.

He simply wants the comfort of having a nice first time.

And getting a couple extra orgasms by himself while he waits shouldn’t be a problem. So why not bring it to college? It might be risky, maybe not the best idea, but he was going to need it every now and then, _especially_ to relax during finals.

He just had to be really careful to keep it someplace discreet and not make the mistakes he did at home.

Or, you know, Jared could leave it in a fucking washing machine like the moron he is.

“I fucking hate myself.” Jared whines, throwing his phone on the bed before letting himself fall on his back over the mess of blankets and clean clothes, digging his fingers through his hair and pulling until it _hurts_ because _this can’t be fucking happening to him._

Should he go down and get it back? He knows is his vibrator — because, yes, it’s more than just a dildo, _thank you very much_ — because well, the evidence is more than clear.

He was using it before doing laundry, then he went to do laundry, and when he came back he couldn’t find it _anywhere_ for an entire hour.Until he read that stupid Yak, that is.

What if someone sees him? If there are others in the laundry room, which makes sense considering is Sunday, they will all witness his walk of shame. Jared doesn’t need to be known around UT as the guy who forgot his vibrator in the laundry room after being there one semester.

He could leave it there, right? Nobody has to know it belongs to him, and it can be just an embarrassing memory in the back of his head for years and years to come, but nobody will ever know it happened to him.

 _Yeah, okay._ Jared takes a deep breath, looking up at the white roof after brushing the bangs out of his face. He could leave it there and carry on with his life. He has more homework to do and he can even watch a movie later. Now he knows where his vibrator is, _two floors down in the third washing machine on the right._ He can stop looking for it, organize his room and let it go.

Nobody has to know and Jared won’t experience the most embarrassing moment of his college experience by looking for it and getting caught.

“Okay. I’m leaving it there.” Jared nods, eyes glued to the ceiling. It’s not the bravest choice to make but Jared is no hero anyway. There’s nobody to save except for his own orgasms, and even if it really sucks, he guesses he can live without as many of those.

Except, except, _except_ there might be a chance it’s still working, even after being floating around in water and soap.

There’s a reason why it was so expensive. The vibrating part of the dildo, yeah, but also because it’s waterproof. Jared wasn’t a fan of getting off in the bathtub back in his house because the only one of those was in his parents’ bathroom, but the idea of trying it someday pushed Jared to buy it anyway. So far the waterproof part mainly paid off when he was using it in the shower.

He’s never had it completely under water before so he is not sure it survived in the washing machine, but it _might have_.

Jared can still hold onto that little light of hope, _he could actually get his vibrator intact from its near-death experience_. And it’s not like he has money lying around to go buy sex toys anytime he feels like it. He doesn’t have money for a new vibrator right now, doesn’t have any money in general. Or at least not to spare, all he has is for books and food.

And he likes his vibrator; he’s used to it, and knows how to get off with it.

Jared huffs again, closing his eyes and trying to think clear about all of this. He has the option of the embarrassment from being caught getting back his vibrator and the news of _‘some freshman named Jared leaving his sex toys floating in the washing machines_ ’ spreading like fire around campus _or_ the sad option of staying without his first-and-only source of pleasure for God knows how long.

There’s also one last detail. The bigger ‘except’ of them all and the real reason why Jared is really considering going to look for the goddamn thing.

He could eventually deal with all of it and use good old jerking off and fingering himself until he has money for a new one. But lately he has a purpose when using it.

More than a purpose, Jared could call it a face. And a voice. And someone Jared can imagine on top of him when he closes his eyes and jerks off almost every night.

And all of those things belong to his RA, Jensen Ackles.

Jared groans on the bed just thinking about him, a clear image of Jensen appearing in his mind. He tries to shoo it away and think of something else, dead animals or discomposed food, anything else would be useful. The last thing he needs is a hard-on to deal with when there are more important things happening.

He met Jensen the day he and Chad moved in two weeks before the semester started and he has been using his vibrator so often after seeing Jensen for the first time that he even worried about breaking it.

Jensen is nice, always smiling when they run into each other, asking Jared about his day and his classes, if he has any troubles finding the library or the cafeterias, recommending good places for him to go eat and making sure to let Jared know he’s always there in case Jared has a problem or needs help with something. Not to mention he always looks so goddamn hot that sometimes Jared doesn’t even dare to open his mouth to answer him and simply nods along for the entire conversation while making sure to press his books against his crotch.

And sure, Jared knows it’s part of Jensen’s work as Resident Assistant to be nice, helpful and make sure everybody gets along. Even more with him being the newbie who didn’t know where his first class was and had to go all the way back to his dorm and ask Jensen for instructions to find the building.

Jared knows that’s all part of Jensen’s work, he truly does, but that doesn’t stop his brain from wanting Jensen to press him against a wall and fuck him until Jared can only remember his name every time Jensen says hi to him in the mornings or reminds Jared he’s always there to help.

 _Oh, he wants Jensen to help him alright,_ and that’s when his vibrator comes in handy.

He can’t talk properly to Jensen, always stuttering and trying to get away as fast as possible before he can embarrass himself or do something stupid like ask him out — knowing Jensen is way out of his league and probably doesn’t even like guys —.

No need to make things awkward for both of them, he doesn’t want Jensen to stop being friendly when they see each other in the hallway just because Jared made it weird.

Since he can barely look at Jensen without feeling the incredible need to start undressing, Jared gets to lock himself in his room, close his eyes and think all he wants about a little pleasing fantasy world where Jensen is into him _. And inside of him, too._

What the fuck is he going to do now that he’s vibrator-less but still has to see Jensen until the semester is over or has enough money to buy a new sex toy?

Jared lets out a sigh, pressing his palms against his eyes until he starts to see little colorful dots behind his eyelids.

Getting off the usual way with his own damn fingers isn’t as good for him anymore. Jared’s a spoiled guy now, used to his vibrating dildo when getting off thinking about his hot RA.

The sound of keys and a door being open outside of his bedroom straddles Jared and makes him sit on his bed with a jump.

“Jared!” the sound of Chad walking in their room, dropping things on the table and turning on the TV outside makes the entire _‘left your vibrator in the washing machines’_ problem even _more_ real. As if the idea of telling Chad makes it a palpable thing that is truly happening to him. “Get your lazy ass out here, lunch is ready! You can keep rubbing it off to Ackles after putting something in your stomach!” there is a pause, and then he adds “And I’m not talking about his jizz!”

 _That_ makes Jared _run_ out of his bedroom, phone tightly squeezed in one his hands.

He can smell the cheese from Chad’s nachos from Taco Bell before he’s in their small living room, and Jared’s sure the remote control of their TV is going to be a mess if he lets Chad get a hold of it when they start to eat.

“Why don’t you say that louder? May be he didn’t hear you, you know, living right in front of us.” Jared hisses at him, but Chad simply rolls his eyes as he sits on the couch.

“Relax, he’s probably not even there. Everybody goes to bitch to the RA on Sundays so he’s always away from his room.” Chad brushes it off, opening his bag from Taco Bell while Jared doesn’t bother touching the one on the table. He was starving when he left to do his laundry but now he doesn’t feel like taking a single bite of his burrito.

Chad gives him a quick look, then to the food, and then back to him again “Dude, if you’re not hungry I can gladly take it off of your hands.”

“Shut up, you got XXL Beef Nachos just for you. Jesus, Chad, are you trying to make yourself sick?” he smiles a little, watching Chad put his feet on their shitty coffee table and then he somehow tries to balance everything on his legs: the nachos, the extra cheese and his soda. Someone’s going to end up cleaning when Chad drops everything and it sure isn’t going to be Jared.

“I’m trying to feed myself. I’m basically a kid still growing up. I need the nutrients.” Chad explains, trying to take off his shoes now that he has all the food on his legs and, honestly, Jared is not going to help him clean this time.

“Right, as if there’s any food in this world that can make you grow up.”

“You say it with so much sarcasm it actually fucking offends me.” Chad touches his chest, fake voice making Jared laugh and shake his head “Wait. You aren’t actually going to eat? What the fuck? You texted me saying you were hungry.”

“Don’t feel like eating.” Jared makes a face and sits on the couch, but then proceeds to steal a nacho from Chad’s plate a second later; chewing it angrily like it’s the food’s fault that he forgot his sex toy out there.

“No kidding.” Chad doesn’t even blink, starting to eat after adding the extra yellow cheese while Jared nods with his mouth still full. “Can I ask what the hell happened to have you here moping and stealing my food when you have a perfectly good burrito right on the table?”

Jared shrugs and snatches Chad’s soda, taking a long sip from it and making a face.

“Why did you get Dr. Pepper when you could have Coke?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I wanted fucking Dr. Pepper and your Coke is right there with your burrito?”

“Always with the wrong decisions, Chad.”

“Come on, man. We’re not kids anymore, don’t make me get the answers out of you by pulling your hair like I did when we were five.” Chad takes a big bite and points at him with the rest of the nacho, chewing with his mouth open “I fucking mean it.”

Jared sighs, leaving the soda on the floor and taking his phone again to hold it centimeters away from Chad’s face so he can read from the screen. Chad blinks and moves his head back, reading the Yak that _keeps_ getting up-voted; _sneaky bastard_.

He waits, ignoring his own stomach’s pleas for more food while Chad stares at Jared’s phone without saying anything. Almost after two minutes of nothing, Jared loses his already short patience.

“Well?!” he snaps, waiting for Chad’s answer. Or laughter. He was waiting for laugher or any kind of reaction at least. This is a big deal; no way Chad doesn’t have his back when it comes to Jared’s already frustrated sex life.

“Well what?” Chad asks, talking with his mouth full of food.

“What do you mean _‘well what?’_ What do you think?”

“I think the owner of that dildo is a fucking moron.” Chad shrugs, going back to take another nacho before Jared smacks his hand away. “Hey! What the fuck!? Now you’re not only stealing my food, you’re also not letting _me_ eat it?”

“It’s _my_ dildo. I’m the moronic owner who left it in the fucking machines, Chad.” Jared huffs, taking his phone back to put in his pocket. Of course Chad had to make him go and say it out loud, he couldn’t get the subtle and refined way Jared was trying to communicate the entire problem.

Chad looks back at him, frowning for a second.

“You don’t have a dildo. You have a vibrator.”

Jared rolls his eyes again, smacking Chad in the back of his head getting a second _‘Hey!’_ and a smack on his arm in return. This could actually end with them pulling each other’s hair like they did when they were five if they keep going and Jared doesn’t have time for it right now. His vibrator is still _out there_.

“The person who wrote that Yak is not an expert on the things that go up my ass, genius. But this _is_ about _my_ vibrator! I was—... _God_ , I was using it before doing laundry and then I couldn’t find it, and _then_ Mike texted me saying _this_ appeared in the featured Yaks of our school and I _had_ to check it out because it was funny as fuck!” Little did Mike know it didn’t make Jared laugh one bit.

Chad’s not eating anymore, mouth slightly open while he looks at Jared, starting to shake his head in disbelief.

“How the fuck did it even end down there? How could you—….how could you possibly lose that shit in the washing machine?!” He’s starting to look amused already, bending to take his Dr. Pepper from the floor, looking deeply interested about the details of Jared’s cause of misery.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I did it on purpose, you know? Like I was trying to make the washing machine a fucked up adult-version of a piñata!” Chad breaks in laughter right then, spitting part of his Dr. Pepper on his nachos and cackling so hard Jared can’t help but let out a little angry laugh too, “I guess I took it by mistake with my underwear once I was done? Fuck, I have no idea. The point is: my vibrator is in the washing machine I used.”

Chad coughs and takes a deep breath, trying to recover after almost choking on his soda.

“See? This is why I fucking told you to get the colorful vibrator when we went to buy it.” Chad shakes his head again, hitting his chest and coughing a couple more times “It’s basic logic, you know?”

Jared knows this has something to do with the main topic, Chad usually knows how to make a point even if it doesn’t make any sense at first. Like right now. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Look.” Chad sighs, like he’s about to school a little boy about eating too many candies “Remember when we went to buy that shit? We had to sneak into a sex shop because we were minors and you were all tired of jerking off while watching re-runs of Queer as Folk and wanted more action in your ass—”

“Thanks for the history class. I remember why I got it, get to the point.”

“ _And_ we were checking the sex toys and I told you to get that one that was all fucking colorful. Like a drunk rainbow threw up on it? The one you thought was tacky as fuck?” it takes Jared a moment to remember what Chad is talking about. Of course, how he could ever forget the most horrible sex toy he ever saw in his life. It was yellow, green and purple and Chad wanted Jared to get that one because apparently he was color blind.

“Yeah, I remember it. I still have nightmares about it. What does this has to do with _anything_?” talking with Chad can be so hard sometimes, and Jared is the person who probably understands him the most.

“If you had done it right and get that one you wouldn’t be having this problem, Jay. It’s basic sex toy logic, you know? Basic logic in general.” Jared gives Chad a weird look, so Chad keeps talking “Like remember Repo Men, the movie?”

Jared nods as Chad starts to eat again and keeps on explaining with his mouth full. “When Remi gets hit on the head you think, oh shit, he’s dead. But then he wakes up and turns out the chick...I don’t remember her name, the hot chick, used an electrical gun on Jake and they both can escape. But then Remi becomes this super fucking great fighter who can kill a shit ton of dudes in a second. _Ridiculous!_  You know right away Remi did die when he was hit in the head and that shit is fake because nobody can just become a super good fighter out of nowhere. Not even Jude Law, right?” Jared nods again, but he’s not sure anymore. He also doesn’t care; as long as Jude Law stays hot he can be a shittiest fighter on earth for all Jared is concerned. “So even if the movie is trying to make you believe it’s all real, you know it’s not. Because it’s basic logic, one plus one.”

“I have absolutely no idea of what the fuck you’re talking about Chad.” Jared admits when Chad stops to take a sip of Dr. Pepper, licking the cheese from his fingers before grabbing the cup. Yeah, Jared’s not stealing more soda from him anymore.

“I’m not surprised, since you didn’t get the vibrator I told you then. You never get _my_ logic, meaning the _good_ logic. The basic logic.”

Jared seriously doubts Chad’s logic is the good logic, but he’s too confused to argue right now.

“Are you telling me that Jude Law becoming a really good fighter in Repo Men is like me losing my vibrator in the washing machines?”

Chad nods and he looks proudly at Jared. Like it’s some kind of achievement to follow along with what he’s saying. And maybe it is.

“Exactly. Basic logic is what lets you say _‘okay, something’s wrong here’_ when you watch Repo Men, because people can’t become really good fighters out of nowhere.” Chad sucks his fingers again and adds more cheese to the nachos. “Basic logic also tells you that getting a non-colorful vibrator is a bad idea because you know you can easily lose it. You leave it in your blankets and then, boom, _can’t find it_. You think you left it in your room but then, boom, _where is it?_ Listen, if you had a yellow, green and purple vibrator you would always see where it is and never lose it. Even if it was tangled with your underwear, dumbass.”

It kind of makes sense in a way that Jared cannot completely understand.

“Whatever.” Jared sighs and leans against the couch, shaking his head. Now he’s frustrated about his vibrator and slightly confused. Should have known better than telling Chad. “I would still not buy it, that thing looked horrible. I would not be able to take it seriously and get off with it.”

“Yeah, but imagine getting off with it when you’re high.” Chad lets out an appreciative whistle, turning to look at Jared with a smirk .“With those colors? Talk about a fucking party, Jay.”

This time Jared is the one who can’t help his laughter, lying on the couch next to Chad chuckling at the entire lesson of _nothing_ his friend just gave him. He might be laughing a little too much, it wasn’t that funny, but Jared can feel the stress leaving him just a little bit as he slides low on the couch and thinks about all the nonsense he just heard.

It might not be the logical answer Jared was waiting for, but at least Chad made him laugh it out. Usually he would have a jerking off session thinking about Jensen to let the stress go, but this method always worked too.

“ _Why_ do I bother talking to you? _How_ is this helpful in any way?”

“I didn’t say it was going to be helpful. I said it was logical.” Chad corrects, looking extremely pleased with himself. Jared is not sure if he’s pleased about his explanation, for making Jared laugh or just for the amount of food he’s eating.

He smiles again, looking at the roof. “Right. So tell me, how logical would it be for me to want to go get it back?”

“Very logical. Wasn’t it waterproof or something? Shit should still be working, and I know you need it when you’re thinking about Ackles dry humping you.”

“I don’t think about that!” Jared protests right away and goes silent for a second, trying to remember. He has a vast list of things he imagines Jensen doing to him during his solo time. “Okay, maybe I do. But that’s not the point.”

Chad snorts, throwing the little plastic cup that held the extra cheese at him. “You horny fucker. If only our dear RA knew you want him to go gay porn star all over you.”

“Shut up, and that sounds gross.” It’s not a lie, but there are better ways of saying it, “I want to get it back since it might still be working. I’m not sure, but there’s still hope. And as long as there is hope there's life, right?”

“I’m pretty sure that quote is the other way around, Jay.”

“You’re not helping!” Jared complains again and then falls silent, trying to sort out his options. Then he blinks and turns to look at Chad, holding his breath of a second “Wait a second. You _can_ be helpful!”

“That’s insulting as fuck. I’m always helpful.”

“No, listen. Why don’t you go get it?” Jared smiles, excited with the simple idea of not needing to deal with public embarrassment _and_ getting his vibrator back. It’s the perfect plan, how didn’t he think of that before? His best friend is _Chad_ and him being so _Chad_ has to pay off once in a while “It’s perfect! You have done even worse things on campus already for people to even be fazed about you leaving a vibrator in the washing machines!”

Chad nods in agreement, thinking about it with a proud smile.

“And you don’t even care what other people think about you. You were born without an embarrassed cell in your body, if that vibrator was yours you would go for it not caring if the entire school sees you.” God bless Chad’s lack of shame, Jared always found it funny and refreshing, but now it’s going to get him out of big trouble instead of getting them into it.

“Well, of course I would be getting it in front of everybody!” Chad agrees, looking offended at the possibility of it going anyway different “That thing was expensive, man, you had to save to buy it and all. If that shit was mine I would even get it from my parents’ bathroom if I left it there.”

That’s exactly what Jared needs to hear.

He sighs in relief, the stress starting to drain from his body as Chad keeps going on and on about how he couldn’t care less about _“what others fuckers in this goddamn college think about him”_. He can even see himself going for his burrito, the hunger from before becoming more important now that the vibrator issue has been solved.

Chad can finish eating, go look for his vibrator, probably make endless bad jokes about being a hero to Jared’s ass and then Jared can pretend this never happened.

“There’s just one little problem with your Mission Impossible plan.” Chad stuffs his mouth with more food and Jared’s bubble of happiness pops right before his eyes, bringing back all the stress and worry with a punch.

“No, no. There are _no_ problems with the plan, Chad.” There can’t be problems with his plan. He _needs_ this plan.

“I would love to go get that sex toy you like to pretend is Ackles’ dick, I really would.” He assures, swallowing the nachos after only chewing them four times, and that can’t be healthy, but now is not time for a health talk with Chad. “If it wasn’t for the fact that your boyfriend banned me from the laundry room like a week ago, remember? You had to do my laundry this week because of that, Jay.”

God fucking damn. _Right_. Of course. How could Jared forget Chad’s little “incident” when he got higher than the Empire State Building eating pot brownies and then decided to go do laundry completely naked.

“I still can’t believe Ackles banned for a month from the laundry room just for that. That dude is no fucking fun.” Chad complains, and Jared loves his best friend but he doesn’t have time for this conversation _again_. He heard it all last Sunday, when Jensen appeared in their room giving Jared and apologetic look and handing him the notification about Chad not being allowed in the laundry room after his little scene on Friday night.

“He didn’t have a choice. Jensen told me too many students saw you and complained about it, even to his boss. So he had to do it.”

“Are you honestly defending Ackles over me? Dude, that’s harsh. I’m your best friend.”

“You were naked and high at the laundry room. I’m surprised they didn’t do anything worse than banning you from washing your clothes.” he’s not technically defending Jensen. Okay, maybe he is. But only because he’s a good RA. “I’m sure Jensen convinced them you’re just weird instead of letting them think you were drunk or on drugs so you wouldn’t get in even more trouble.”

Chad lets out a long exaggerated sigh, muttering about horniness changing Jared’s loyalties. Jared rolls his eyes and lets him complain, the entire lost-and-found sex toy problem circling his head again.

If Chad can’t go get it, he doesn’t has a choice. He doesn’t trust anyone else to do him that... _favor_. Mike and Tom are pretty cool, even that guy Stephen who lives one floor down and shares one class with Jared is nice as well. But Jared knows he can’t ask anyone this kind of favor.

Jared has to try it himself or spend the following weeks with too much Jensen and zero decent orgasms.

“...and, you know, if you think about it, all this wouldn’t even be happening if you told Ackles you want to ride his dick to war or some shit like— _hey_ , where are you going?”

Jared walks back to his room, still a mess that he’ll have to organize later, taking his laundry basket and filling it with some of the clean clothes he washed an hour ago. When he’s back in the living room Chad’s almost done eating, looking at him for an answer.

“I’m going to try and get it. Cross your fingers for the room to be empty.” Jared huffs, trying to tone down his nerves. There’s no other option and he already thought of all the other possible ways out of this problem; he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t try. Jared doesn’t deal well with embarrassing situations, that’s the reason why this entire thing is so complicated for him to work out.

“Finally!” Chad throws his hands in the air and then licks the cheese from his fingers “I thought I had to keep talking shit until I convinced you.”

“Was that you trying to convince me to leave?”

“It clearly worked, so move your ass and go get Ackles’ dick from the washing machine.”

Jared doesn’t have the heart, or the time, to tell Chad his words weren’t what really convinced him. But he appreciates the support.

 

—

 

Contrary to popular belief — and by that he means himself and his growing guilt — Jared’s honestly not a complete disorganized mess. He’s actually the most organized of the three Padalecki kids, and is the one constantly cleaning his and Chad’s room. That’s the reason he went to do laundry earlier that day in the first place. He wanted to have clean jeans and shirts for the new week along with clean underwear and blankets after a good jerk-off session. The only problem is his constant bad luck with this topic.

Jared smiles to a couple guys who walk past him on the stairs and say hi to him, holding his breath for a moment.

“This is all Jensen’s fault.” he mutters to himself, gripping the laundry basket so hard his knuckles start to turn white, pressing the basket against his chest. It’s full of clean clothes but nobody needs to know that. Nobody needs to know the Yak is about him.

Nobody needs to know what he’s about to do.

And _it is_ all Jensen’s fault.

He held the door open for Jared that morning when he was coming back from the library carrying books. Jared felt a little lame then, already awake and going to study to the library on a Sunday morning — which meant he was at no parties during Saturday night or at least doing something interesting enough to make him tired the next day — and not being athletic enough to at least look capable of holding four books without Jensen asking him if he needed help since they looked _‘really heavy for Jared’_.

Jensen didn’t need to know that Jared had very low social life and didn’t have the strength to carry his own stuff.

 _“It’s all good.”_ Jared had muttered, trying to hold the door himself and look away. Jensen was coming back from jogging, hair wet and shirt molded to his chest after he poured half a bottle of water on himself. _Not that Jared was creepily watching or anything, Jensen just did it twenty steps in front of him; what was he supposed to do, close his eyes?_

Jared could hear the buzz coming from Jensen’s ear buds but it wasn’t loud enough to let him guess the last song Jensen was jogging to. He also looked flushed and slightly out of breath.

And Jared’s brain started working on that too fast for him to stop it. Jensen flushing. Jensen out of breath. Jensen sweating and panting.

_Jensen on top of him with Jared’s legs on his shoulders._

That kicked him back in motion, thanking Jensen through his teeth and walking away as he tried to escape as soon as possible. He heard Jensen ask loudly if Jared was sure he didn’t need help with those books and Jared almost yelled that he was _‘just fine, but thank you for offering!’_ , feeling the always inconvenient boner twitching in his boxers.

He walked back in his and Chad’s little pseudo-apartment and locked himself in his room, lying on his perfectly made bed as he looked for the vibrator in the bedside table.

And now here he is.

Looking for the sneaky bastard who seemed so helpful that morning.

“Please be empty, please be empty, _please be empty_.” Jared whispers, walking deliberately slow towards the laundry room on the first floor. It was small and smelled like someone had been trying to clean an old rug for too long, the scent of cheap soap only students would buy making Jared’s head hurt sometimes. He should be less than hopeful. It was Sunday afternoon and they weren’t close to finals yet, perfect occasion for everybody to wash their clothes.

Or maybe not.

Jared’s luck is probably changing since the laundry room is completely empty and none of the machines are working, which means nobody had been around leaving clothes washing to pick up later.

He lets out a relieved sigh, looking at the scrapped old roof and thanking whichever deity decided to take a little bit of pity on him, before dropping the basket full of blankets and shirts to pretty much run to the third washing machine on the right side.

His vibrator is right there, forgotten at the end of the washing machine along with an old sock that also belongs to him, looking completely out of place and also a little ridiculous just _there_ in a public laundry room. Jared’s this close of grabbing it and kissing it before pressing it against his chest, but that might be an overkill, so he grabs it along with his sock and puts it under one of his shirts in the laundry basket.

Jared doesn’t know if it still works, but the idea of having it back and nobody noticing he’s the guy who forgot his vibrator is a start, so he allows himself a couple seconds to take a deep breath and make fun of all the horrible scenarios he had in his head that included at least ten people noticing him doing this and the entire campus knowing the story by the next day.

He’s never ever leaving his room again without being one hundred percent sure his vibrator is safely hidden in the drawer of his bedside table.

“Fuck this day, I’m not even going to do homework.” He deserves a break and also needs to check if the goddamn vibrator is still working.

Like, really try it. Jensen might float around his mind when he’s checking that. And then he can spend the rest of the day reading or playing Mario Kart with Chad. And eating his burrito. God, he still has his lunch from Taco Bell waiting for him.

Jared smiles and turns to take his laundry basket, ready to leave.

And that’s exactly when Jensen decides to walk in.

He’s in a clean white shirt, sweat and flush completely gone now, and he might or might not be carrying his own laundry basket, Jared’s too busy almost having a heart attack to pay much attention to the details.

He can hear his brain screaming bloody murder for him to run out of that laundry room like there’s no goddamn tomorrow.

 _From all the fucking students in his dorm_. “Hey, Jared.” Jensen flashes him smile, and he has such a nice smile. Jared noticed that since the day he and Chad moved in. “Did you finish your homework? Looked like a lot of books you were carrying before.”

Jared wants to be funny. Wants to be smart and a little sarcastic but not enough for it to be rude. He wanted to be charming and make Jensen laugh.

He also wants to not be standing five steps away from Jensen while he carries with him the vibrator he uses when he imagines Jensen fucking him.

“Those weren’t for homework. N-Not all of them. Two of them are for one of my advanced Math classes, but the other two are for research. I want to read all the books about the Theory of Relativity they have in the main library.” Jared blurts out, almost yelling, too fast and stuttering at some points.

He takes a little breath and looks down, cheeks heating.

Funny and smart and a little sarcastic. _Sure_.

“Really?” There’s no mockery in Jensen’s voice when he asks, and Jared can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He really needs to leave, he needs to leave _now_. He has barely exchanged more than four words with Jensen every time they run into each other and this not the time to break his own rule. “You study Engineering, right?”

Jared nods. Twice. And then drums his fingers against the laundry basket, looking at Jensen like a scared cornered animal. May be he’s expecting Jared to keep the conversation going, because he stays silent and looks at him, waiting. Jared doesn’t have anything else to add, really, he can’t wait to get out of Jensen’s space before he does something stupid like yell some more about the books he likes from the library our get a boner out of nowhere.

After the longest thirty seconds of Jared’s life where they do nothing but stare at each other Jensen seems to give up from taking any other word out of Jared’s mouth and turns to leave his own basket over the first washing machine.

“Well, okay. I hope you have a good day reading those books. I’m not much a science man myself, but I’d like to read more than criminal law books once in a while, too much of those and a Criminal Minds marathon and I’m seeing serial killers everywhere.” He chuckles, and Jared stops breathing for a couple heartbeats at the sound. “So you let me know if you particularly enjoy one of them.”

Jensen’s nice. _And too hot for his own good_. But he’s so fucking nice, trying to make it seem like a two-way conversation, joking and wishing Jared a good day.

Jared wishes he could at least grow the courage to talk to Jensen. He knows when he’s completely out of someone’s league so he would like to at least try to be Jensen’s friend. But there’s no chance for that when he can barely look him in the eye.

That’s why he squeaks a weak _“thanks, see you”_ back at Jensen while he tries to rush out of the laundry room, head down and hands shaking. He wants to run away like a mad man, but he guesses a power walk might be enough for this case.

And that same rushed power walk is what ends making Jared bump a little too hard into Jensen’s shoulder when he’s walking past him, and that causes Jared to almost drop the basket because of the impact.

Jensen grabs Jared’s shoulder before he can fall, but it’s already too late for what Jared is carrying with him.

The next thing he knows is that half of the things in his laundry basket are on the floor, socks and shirts all around them.

Plus one shiny white vibrator right in front of Jensen’s feet.

It’s just there, closer to Jensen than to him now, so close that Jensen could probably kick it back in Jared’s direction by softly brushing it with the tip of his shoes. There’s no way to pretend is something else, there’s no way of make it look like it doesn’t belong to Jared and there’s no way to stop Jensen from staring intently at it once it hits the ground.

Jared doesn’t know what to say.

He doesn’t even know what to do.

There’s no more bloody screaming in his brain, there is no more intense need in his chest to run away as far away as possible from Jensen before he blurts out his unrequited crush. There’s nothing, absolutely nothing inside or outside. The world probably doesn’t exist beyond the door of that laundry room.

Nothing. At all.

The only thing Jared knows is one hundred percent real is his vibrator. In front of Jensen. Under Jensen’s stare. Lightly touching Jensen’s shoes.

He looks down, lower lip trembling slightly while his mind stays white and quiet for the first time since he met Jensen.

Jared is not completely sure how long the stay in silence, but is Jensen the one who breaks it both outside and in Jared’s head. “ _Oh_. So, it’s yours? You saw my Yak?”

From all the possible comments Jared expected, that wasn’t one of them.

He blinks and looks up at Jensen, too many things happening at once for him to know how he is supposed to react. Not only is his sex toy right in front of the only person Jared thinks about when he’s using said sex toy to get off, _this is not even the first time Jensen has seen it_. He’s the one who wrote the Yak. He’s the one who went in the laundry room after Jared earlier that day and found his ‘dildo’ — in Jensen’s words — and wrote about it. And then, as if it wasn’t enough, he’s the one catching Jared going to recover his vibrator and realizing it belongs to Jared. Because is right fucking there on the floor in front of him.

Jared _really_ doesn’t know what to say, so of course, Jensen keeps going.

“I know it wasn’t the best way to...announce it. But as RA my work is to keep around the missed and found things, try to find who they belong to. But with _this—_ ” Jensen is looking directly at Jared, he’s not looking down _at all_ now. “Well, I wasn’t sure how to find the owner and go around asking didn’t seem like an option. It was obvious the person had just lost it and it looked like the best option for the whole thing to be anonymous so the owner wouldn’t be embarrassed, and everybody at college uses that app."

This entire thing can’t be happening. It really can’t be happening. _From all the fucking students in his dorm_. It had to be Jensen. All of it. From start to end, it had Jensen in it.

It’s like the world is giving him the greatest middle finger in history.

Jensen looks guilty, like he can feel the secondhand embarrassment already and is trying to make Jared feel better _somehow._

“I posted it really long ago, I thought the person would come back down as soon as they realized they lost it or saw the Yak, I wasn’t trying to—”

“I-It’s not a dildo.” Jared stutters, and he’s even surprised to hear his own voice out loud. Jensen stops talking and looks at him, clearly confused. Jared sees him open his mouth so he keeps going before Jensen can ask, rushing the words out of his mouth once again “It’s not...it’s not a dildo. Well, it kinda is. But it’s m-mostly a vibrator.”

Jared doesn’t know where this is coming from. The need to suddenly explain the exact classification of his sex toy. Why is he doing it? Is not like Jensen gives is a shit.

He tends to do this thing where he blurts out the first thought that comes to his mind when he’s nervous. It’s like his mouth has mind of its own and loves to make things worse for him. When he’s under pressure Jared can spill out anything from surprise birthday parties plans to how the first time he kissed a guy he still had braces and his own lower lip got caught on them.

 _And he told Jensen his dildo is actually a vibrator_.

God, he can feel all the blood in his body slowly moving up to his face, hands starting to shake.

 _“Oh_. I see.” Jensen licks his lips, slow and deliberate, eyes still fixed on Jared the entire time. He takes a second to speak again. “I was just guessing when I wrote the Yak, you know? And I thought the person probably wanted it back as soon as possible.”

That, for some reason, smacks Jared out of it.

But instead of going for _even-more-embarrassed_ , his brain switches to a defensive mode out of nowhere.

What is that supposed to mean? ‘ _As soon as possible?’_

That whoever was the owner of the vibrator probably needed it _that_ bad? That if Jared owned a vibrator it meant he was _so_ desperate for sex he couldn’t go a single day without it? Which, okay, that might be true but _still_ none of Jensen’s business. No need to make it sound like Jared is a _desperate horny mess_.

It might be the nerves and growing embarrassment making Jared take Jensen’s words out of context, but the last he needs is _Jensen_ judging him for _this_.

"W-Well of course I wanted it back!" Jared protests, suddenly letting his laundry basket fall to the floor with more force than necessary. "That...that thing was expensive, y-you know?! I had to save money for two months!”

Jensen’s face goes from confused to apologetic in record time. “Wait! I didn’t mean it like it was a bad thing!”

“A-And I was at high school, which means I had to eat shitty food for two months so I could buy that!" He gestures towards the vibrator still playing in front of Jensen, and his fingers shake when he vaguely points.

Jared huffs and gets on his knees on the floor, heart pounding fast in his chest. He starts throwing his shirts and socks in the basket, shaky hands making everything more difficult "And- and Chad wanted me to buy a vibrator with _awful_ fucking colors because it would be a trip to use it while being high! And a-apparently me losing my stupid sex toy at the stupid common washing machines is like Jude Law suddenly getting really good at fighting in Repo Men!"

He's mad. At himself. At Jensen. At everybody and everything.

It all happened in front of Jensen. _Too-hot-to-be-true/nicest-guy-in-campus/Jared's-walking-wet-dream_ -Jensen. The irony should be funny, how the object Jared likes to think is Jensen's dick finally met the real deal.

Would be funny if it wasn't so embarrassing is making Jared want to cry angry tears.

"Jared—" Jensen tries to get down to help him pick up some of his stuff but Jared snatches a sock away from Jensen before he can grab it.

"I had to try and get it back. It's supposed to be waterproof! Not that I'm completely sure, I never used it in a bathtub or anything." he keeps talking, too fast and too loud, finally taking the vibrator from the floor and tucking it with his blankets in the basket, away from Jensen's sight how it was always supposed to be. "T-There's nothing wrong with me coming to get it!" He complains, and may be he’s trying to convince himself more than Jensen at this point.

"I never said there was!" Jensen adds quickly, standing up again when Jared doesn’t let him help pick up his clothes. He looks really distressed about making Jared explode like that, but Jared is feeling too many things already to be able to find Jensen's worry endearing. "Jared, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad.”

Well, well. It’s too late for that now. Because Jared has never felt more awful in his life.

“Me wanting it back _as soon as possible_ is not something you should judge me for, you know?!” Jared points at Jensen with one of his socks, breathing hard.

“ _What the fuck?_ Jared, I’m not fucking judging you. Would you please calm down?!” Jensen frowns, stepping closer to him, and that makes Jared almost trip on his own feet as he tries to back away and put more distance between them.

 _Enough_.

"This is all _your_ fault! You had to go and write a Yak about it. You had to come in here when I was trying to get it back!" Jared huffs, pressing the basket against his chest again. His face is on fire. He even thinks he'll get a headache because of it. He needs to get out, the embarrassment is starting to creep over his anger pretty quickly and he can feel the usual nerves from being around Jensen make his heart start to beat even harder and his voice tremble. His hands are sweating and he can barely control his words.

He needs to leave.

"And- And know why else this is _your_ fault?!" He stutters, giving Jensen accusatory eyes, talking through his teeth "I wouldn't even need to come get it if it wasn't for the fact that I need to use it every time I run into you! Or every time I see you! I wouldn't have used it today at all if it wasn't because I saw you this morning!" Jared takes a deep breath, too stressed, too embarrassed, too angry. "It's your fault that I need my vibrator that badand _as soon as possible_ , Jensen!"

Too fucking screwed.

Jared gasps and stops talking when he realizes what he said. _All_ the things he said to Jensen. This is the longest he ever talked to him since they met and Jared was yelling the entire time. And he— oh God Jared _told him_.

He screamed how Jensen is basically the only reason why Jared gets off, why Jared came to look for his vibrator. _Because he needs it every time he thinks about Jensen._

He risks a quick glance to Jensen though his bangs and he finds him staring back. Just staring, mouth slightly open and green eyes fixed on Jared’s face. He looks like someone punched the air out of him, and for a moment Jared expects to feel Jensen’s knuckles on his nose or hear some yelling about how Jared is creepy and disgusting.

But Jensen doesn’t do any of that, he simply looks at Jared.

_At the weird-ass kid who uses a vibrator thinking about him._

“Oh, my God, Jensen.” he whispers looking down at the basket, his fingers starting to feel numb from how hard he’s gripping it, probably cutting the blood flow with the edges. “I’m s-so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled, I shouldn’t have said that. None of this is your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jared bites his lower lip and tries to hold himself together so at least he can apologize before going upstairs to tell Chad they probably need to move to a new dorm. He can’t stay around after throwing this scene.

Jensen is still quiet, but Jared can feel his eyes on him.

“Fuck. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ” His voice is nothing but a whisper now, “I blurt out things when I’m nervous and I— I’m really sorry Jensen.” He closes eyes and starts walking, quickly moving past Jensen. Now running for it would be the best idea, running fast and away from his RA and the laundry room, his legs are shaking too much for that to work.

He’s at least leaving now, brain already working on possible excuses and lies he can make up so they get transferred to another building, wonders if Jensen would tell all RAs in campus what happened to him so they are _careful_ around Jared, thinks about Jensen even filing a complaint because of this. _Is it considered sexual harassment for him to say all that to Jensen?_ May be it will end up in Jared’s personal records along with the disgust in Jensen’s face every time they see each other at college until one of them graduates. Maybe he’ll go find Jared and actually break his nose later.

He’s too deep drowning in his own mental storm to hear Jensen walking behind him and grabbing his arm before Jared can leave, making him stop in front of the door.

Jared freezes. May be Jensen will break his nose right now, no need to wait until later.

“What did you say?” Jared hears from behind him. Jensen’s voice low and a little raspy, like he’s trying to keep it down and controlled. “That last thing before you apologized. What was it, Jared?” he urges him, but Jared is not repeating it. No way in hell. “It’s _my_ fault that you need to use your vibrator _that_ bad?”

Jared closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. This is the first time Jensen touches him like this. Skin to skin contact. And it’s simple and stupid and one day ago would have made Jared smile like a fool for hours, but right now it only serves to make him feel even more awful.

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by telling you that.” He didn’t meant to tell Jensen at all, never imagined he would be able to exchange more than small casual talk with him in the first place.

Jared expects Jensen to let go of his arm now after he gave him a straight apology, but instead of doing that Jensen uses his grip on his arm to turn him around so they can face to face again, placing both hands over Jared’s on the laundry basket and backing him up against the first washing machine.

“Who says you made me uncomfortable?”

Jensen’s hands are warm and feel big pressed against his own. He’s not taller than Jared, even if Jensen is older they are almost the same height, but Jared is not finished growing so he might end up being taller than him. And even so, he feels really small looking back at Jensen and being under his stare. They are both silent and Jared watches in disbelief as a small smirk appears on Jensen’s face.

 _What the fuck?_ “Well- uh...I mean, I told you.” Jared stutters, now knowing the silence means Jensen is waiting for him to answer his question. It wasn’t rhetorical. _“I told you.”_ he repeats, as if those are the three words that will magically make Jensen understand what it’s really going on here, but Jensen just raises his eyebrows, giving Jared the same satisfied smile. _Okay_ , that’s the first time he sees Jensen smile like that.

“And you thought that _information_ about yourself made me feel uncomfortable?” Jensen repeats and Jared nods frantically, hands sweating even more than before. Jensen shakes his head slowly, letting go of one of Jared’s hands just so he can move past him and close the door. It takes him about two seconds, and then he’s right in front of him again, this time grabbing the laundry basket so he can take it away from Jared’s hands. It just takes a little tug and Jared lets go of it, not even sure about what’s really going on as Jensen leaves his laundry basket on the floor and uses the newly-acquired space to _press_ himself against Jared.

There’s no basket in between them anymore, so Jensen can easily lean forward until he’s inches away from Jared’s face. He moves his hands to place them on top of the washing machine behind Jared, one arm at each side of Jared’s hips, cornering him between the border of the old Whirlpool and Jensen’s chest.

Jared is pretty sure he stopped breathing minutes ago, doesn’t even remember how to do it. But Jensen is so close he can feel his chest move up and down slowly.

“Does it _look_ like you made me uncomfortable, Jared?” Jensen asks, slow and steady, the deep Texan drawl of his accent making Jared let out an embarrassing little gasp. But Jared has been embarrassing himself in front of Jensen for the past several minutes so who gives a shit at this point. It’s not like Jensen doesn’t know how much Jared likes him.

It takes another round of thirty seconds for Jared to catch up that, no, Jensen’s questions aren’t rhetorical or being thrown to his face to make him curls his toes inside of his shoes for how fucking hot they sound. He’s waiting for Jared to answer him.

Maybe Jared got so much blood in his face from embarrassment he actually passed out and is now dead. No way this is happening to him.

“Not particularly.” Jared says with another whisper, trying to hide his eyes behind his bangs. His arms are firmly pressed against the washing machine too, entire body rigid. He can smell Jensen’s cologne; he can smell his shampoo too. He obviously took a shower after coming back from jogging, so he was most likely naked in his bathroom while Jared was jerking off earlier. That makes him let out another small whimper and he closes his eyes tightly.

If he gets a hard-on right now there’s no way Jensen is going to miss that, pressed to his body like they might both end dead if there’s any space in between.

He hears Jensen chuckle and the feeling of his hand touching his cheek is what makes Jared open his eyes. “What are you thinking about? You’re blushing again.” And fuck, is this some kind of new thing between them now? Jensen expecting Jared to answer all his goddamn questions while there are too many parts of them touching each other? Not that Jared is really complaining, but he would like to know.

“As if you didn’t know that already.” Jared accuses, his voice saying nothing but _I’m-a-complete-sucker-for-you_ and Jensen smiles again, almost like he’s fucking proud of himself for making him blush, the smug bastard.

“If it’s about me you have to tell me what it is.” Jensen teases, crinkles appearing around his eyes as he keeps smiling. _God fucking damn it_.

“You’re enjoying this _too much,_ y-you know?”

Jensen seems to be about to add something else but then he stops and backs up just a couple centimeters and Jared has to stop himself from throwing his arms around Jensen’s neck to make him stay _right there_.

“Wait. Is this why you always run away from me when we see each other?” Yeah, Jared just called it. Jensen is having the time of his life by getting all these answers out of him. His hand is still cupping Jared’s face, thumb brushing his cheek lightly.

How is Jared not supposed to get the most raging boner of his life from all this?

Jensen looks seriously curious though, and Jared doesn’t stand a chance with Jensen touching him like that. He’ll do anything Jensen wants right now.

“What do you think?” Jared’s not exactly stuttering anymore but his voice still sounds weak and trembling at the end.

“I thought you didn’t like me”. That answer makes Jared blink and give Jensen a double take. He can’t be serious. “Well, you literally _ran away_ from me every time I saw you. You would barely talk to me every time I tried, and you never let me help you with your books or kept a conversation going for more than two minutes.” Jared can’t believe it, he was convinced Jensen never noticed that he was trying to run away from him. “I thought you couldn’t fucking stand me, man. I kept wondering what the hell I did to make you hate me that much.”

The irony of Jensen — _Jensen_ , for God’s sake — thinking that Jared couldn’t stand him, that the reason why he would barely exchange words with him and tried to run away at every chance he got was because Jared _hated_ him is too unreal to be truth.

He shakes his head and Jensen sighs in relief, leaning even closer to press his lips against Jared’s ear and whisper _“Good. Because I really thought you hated me, and it was driving me crazy”._

That’s probably with pushes Jared to open his mouth again.

“I...I think that me using a vibrator every time I see you says the complete opposite, right?”

Jensen being _that_ close to his ear is what lets Jared hear him suck a sharp breath, and the next thing he feels is Jensen bringing his other hand up to cup his face and press their lips together.

It takes his brain a moment to catch up on what’s happening, and he clings to Jensen to kiss him back when he realizes he’s been frozen on his spot for at least five seconds. He doesn’t want Jensen to think he’s rejecting him.

Jared knows how to kiss, it’s what he has the most practice doing since it never moved past that with his dates, he’s sure he’s at least _decent_ at kissing so he tries to prove it. He can tell right away Jensen has more experience, but Jared is stubborn enough to want to show off some of his skills. Jensen is probably better than him at _everything else_ , so Jared needs to take the lead on the kissing as long as he has that. When he sucks Jensen’s bottom lip in his mouth and nibbles it softly Jensen almost groans against his mouth, hands moving from the washing machine to Jared’s hips to hold him tightly.  

“Still driving me crazy.” Jensen mutters between kisses, and Jared can only whine softly, too busy trying to get as many kisses as he can to even try to speak. He doesn’t know how long this make-out session will last so he needs to get the most from it.

Jensen’s lips slide down his neck before Jared is even ready for the kissing to stop and he makes a little complaining sound to let him know. Jensen laughs against his skin and presses a long kiss right on one of his moles and Jared gasps even louder. “Come on, Jared. Gotta tell me.” Jensen sounds out of breath, and even with how distracting those lips feel kissing down his throat, Jared blinks and tries to focus. Did Jensen ask something again and he missed it?

He feels a couple kisses on his jawline before Jensen mouth is pressed to his right ear. He can hear his breathing loud and clear now, and knowing that Jensen is breathless after kissing _him_ makes Jared’s cock twitch in his underwear. “Gotta tell me the things you thought about while using your vibrator.”

He focuses on Jensen’s words now, Jared’s hands tightening around his neck as he feels Jensen’s teeth biting his earlobe. He tries to press his ass further onto the washing machine and away from Jensen’s legs so maybe he can hide his hardening cock away from him. Even for a little while. Jared’s getting hard way too fast and Jensen’s going to _feel_ that.

“Thought about me on top of you? Maybe pressing you against a wall?” His voice is rough and heavy and something tells Jared that Jensen is getting off on this just as much as he is. He’s probably into dirty talk, with the way he seems unable to stop talking in between touching and kissing Jared. “Wanted it to be _me_ inside of you, baby?”

Jared moans this time, turned on just from Jensen talking dirty and using a pet name for him. _Just when Jared thought this couldn’t get any hotter._

Jensen hums into his ear, thumbs starting to rub little circles on his hips, barely touching under his shirt. “Like that, huh? I’m a bit of a talker during sex. Can’t help myself. You can tell me to shut the fuck up if it’s not your thing.” Jared shakes his head and brings one hand to his face to brush his hair out of the way. Never in his life would he make Jensen shut up.

“I like it.” Jared manages to whisper, looking into Jensen’s eyes and smiling back when Jensen smiles at him. “Dirty talking and you...c-calling me _that_ , I know is probably nothing but—”

“Liked to hear me call you sweet things while touching you? Maybe that’s one of the things you thought about.” Jared’s too turned on at this point, cock hard and pulsing in his boxers. Jensen’s right; he thought about it. About Jensen’s thick fingers going inside of him, making him come just from fucking him with them while using pet names for him. “I bet you made the prettiest little sounds while thinking about me eating you out, too.”

Jensen’s just guessing, of course, but he’s on a roll. Not about the noises, Jared’s not even sure about that, but he’s sure on track when it comes to Jared’s fantasies.

This time Jared has no time to answer or even make one of those sounds that keep escaping his mouth before Jensen is kissing him again. When he presses forward Jared can feel Jensen’s thigh between his legs and there’s no hiding his hard-on anymore. The small friction is enough to make Jared’s hips buck and almost hump against Jensen’s leg.

Jensen drags his teeth along his pulse and makes sure to brush his leg against Jared’s clothed dick again. Jared moans low on his throat and lets his head fall back, fingers starting to pull Jensen’s hair. This is the most turned on he has ever been, and they are still fully clothed and have barely started, but everything Jensen’s doing is going straight to Jared’s dick. _And it’s Jensen_. He could suck at this and Jared would still love it, but of course, Jensen is apparently even better than his imagination gave him credit for.

Jensen keeps biting and sucking small marks on Jared’s neck, and he’s lightly aware they will bruise and be more notorious later on, that others will be able to see them, but  Jared doesn’t gives a fuck. _He hopes others see them_.

Jensen comes back to kiss his lips after making sure he left enough bites on his neck, whispering _“Can I Jared? Fuck— can I?”_ and Jared’s honestly not sure exactly what Jensen is asking permission for but he nods anyway, because whatever Jensen wants to do to him? Jared wants it too.

He finds out the answer right away, Jensen’s hand moving to open his old worn-out jeans and sliding under his boxers. Jared’s had handjobs before, too, but knowing it’s _Jensen_ touching him and _Jensen_ getting him off is what makes Jared keen and buck into the touch immediately. He can feel his hands shaking as he keeps pulling Jensen’s short hair.

Then Jensen slowly wraps his palm around Jared’s cock, thumb rubbing over the slit, spreading precome around the head.

Jensen probably needs a better angle for a long handjob, they should try to take off Jared’s pants completely, but Jared’s so turned on he will probably only need a couple soft squeezes from Jensen’s hand to come all over his fingers. Still, Jared’s damn stubborn and he wants to make this last too, just like the kisses.

But even if he ends coming after twenty seconds, Jared knows this will be jerking off material for the rest of his life. Fuck porn, the memory of Jensen’s lips brushing his neck and his hand inside of his pants will make Jared orgasm until he’s old and popping blue pills to get hard in the first place.

“So fucking hot, Jared.” Jensen mumbles as he starts to move his hand slowly, more touching and carefully squeezing more than rubbing. This is more than enough though, Jared can feel himself getting closer and closer with every second. And for the way Jensen is doing it he’s spurting more and more precome anyway, so that might help make the hand movements smoother. “Thought that about you since the first day you got in here, stuttering when we talked, blushing and biting your lips. Hottest and prettiest guy I have ever fucking seen.”

Jensen sounds just as turned on as Jared feels, and he forces himself to look at his face. Even with what they’re doing Jared still has the need to shy away from Jensen’s stare, but Jared needs to look at him, look at Jensen while they are doing this.

“There you are.” Jensen smiles at him when Jared finally looks him in the eye. He ducks down to kiss him, pressing a simple small kiss on his lips “Wanted to see that gorgeous face while making you come for me. Jerked off myself more times than I can count thinking about it.”

That breaks something in Jared because _Jensen thought about this just as much as Jared did._

He lets himself moan, loud and noisy, and probably someone was going to hear him outside, but fuck if Jared cares. He presses his forehead against Jensen’s and bucks his hips again, trying to get more friction from the hand around his dick. That’s all Jensen needs to keep going, kissing Jared and dirty talking about how good Jared looks like this. _“Can feel you dripping precome all over my hand, sweetheart.”_ Jensen whispers and Jared whines, almost digging his nails on Jensen’s back, trying to hold onto something, bucking and thrusting his hips up. It feels so good, Jensen’s touch, Jensen’s lips, Jensen’s voice.

Jensen shushes him gently as Jared keeps moaning and now full-on humping Jensen’s hand while Jensen jerks him off, using more pressure around the base before pumping more steadily around the head and Jared is going to lose his goddamn mind. “Gonna come, Jared? Come all over my hand and then let me lick it all from my fingers? Then maybe we can see how good you are at taking that vibrator, baby.”

Jared moans loudly one last time and comes repeating Jensen’s name against his lips, cheeks burning hot as he bucks his hips into Jensen’s hands and spills in his underwear and Jensen’s fingers. Jensen keeps moving his hand the entire time, riding Jared’s orgasm for all it’s worth, whispering about how good Jared did and how fucking pretty he looks, only stopping when Jared leans back against the washing machine to take deep breaths.

Jensen peppers butterfly kisses on Jared’s cheeks and neck until he opens his eyes again, just to find him smirking. “You good?” Jensen asks, free hand coming up to brush Jared’s bangs out of his face and Jared nods, a little too out of it at the moment to form real words.

Jensen moves his hand from Jared’s boxers and brings it up in front of his mouth just so he can lick a couple stripes of come from it. Jared looks, mouth open and eyes refusing to blink. His spent dick gives a pathetic try to twitch, but no way he can get hard again so fast.

He’s going to remember that visual for later though.

Jensen wipes his hand with one of the shirts he brought to the laundry room and then uses it to help clean up Jared a little bit. Jared leans against the washing machine and smiles at him, still trying to recover his breath.

“This is not how I expected you would react.” Jared confesses as he takes his time to breath, nibbling on his own bottom lip. He can’t believe Jensen would want to do anything with him, much less end up giving him a handjob because he found out Jared is ten different kinds of horny for him.

Jensen gives him another smile, throwing the shirt back into his pile of clothes before he leans in, almost as close as he was before, but he notices Jensen is not completely pressing him against the washing machine this time and a quick glance down lets him know why.

Jensen’s still hard, Jared can even see the outline of his dick against his pants.

He snaps his eyes back up to try and not be creepy about it and get caught _staring_ at Jensen’s dick. Jared would like to keep looking because, okay, the size he can make from that outline? It’s doing wild things in his mind already. But, still. It’s rude to stare.

“The gorgeous freshman who lives in front of me and who I can’t stop thinking about blurts out he gets off because of me? Yeah, I think this is the exact way I was supposed to react.” Jensen replies with a chuckle, brushing Jared’s lips with his own. Jared feels himself melting and something warm turning in his stomach. He eats it up, all of it. From Jensen’s closeness to the things he’s saying, calling him gorgeous, saying he couldn’t stop thinking about him — fucking shit he can’t wait to tell Chad about this, _Jensen thinks about him_ —, to the way he’s smiling and touching him.

And even with the always-cliché stomach butterflies and the decision that he could stay in this same spot —  between Jensen and an old Whirlpool — for ten hours straight, Jared also wants to know why Jensen isn’t dry humping him just like Jared did with Jensen.

He’s deliberately trying to keep his hips away from Jared, and just when he’s opening his big mouth to ask what’s up with that, something rings in his head.

May be Jensen doesn’t want to make him feel like Jared _has_ to get him off? He might be avoiding that _‘hey I made you come so you better get to work and do it for me_ ’ rule that Jared felt with the couple guys he ever ended exchanging handjobs with.

It’s not a completely unfair unspoken rule: pleasure should be for both members of the party when having sex, but Jared always felt like the guys were getting him off just to get something in return. As if they were “enduring” the task so they could get something from Jared.

The fact that Jensen is not doing it, acting as if the fooling around part is over even if he didn’t get off, is making Jared want to touch him even more.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jensen asks again for the second time, his hand still brushing Jared’s hair constantly, like he’s trying to make Jared is comfortable after just what happened. Jared wants nothing but jump him right there.

“Yeah, I’m great.” Jared nods, and even he can tell his voice sounds like he’s high. He sneaks another quick glance between Jensen’s legs. He wants to touch Jensen, wants to make him feel somehow good, even if it’s just a tenth of how Jensen made him feel before. Jared is no expert, blind and new in anything beyond kissing and jerking off, but he still wants to _try_. “Because…now is your turn?”

It sounds more like a nervous question than the sexy affirmative Jared was hoping for. Almost like he’s asking Jensen permission to go for it instead of looking him in the eye and assuring Jensen he _is_ going to make him come too. But being “sexy” is not Jared’s strength anyway, probably never will be, and maybe that line is more suitable for a porno movie but Jared is _trying,_ that’s the point.

Jensen backs up a little to look at Jared confused, and Jared grabs Jensen’s hips and makes him back away from him two steps more so he can slowly get down on his knees. His legs are shaking when he touches the ground. Jared has never done this before. He’s not sure why he’s choosing a blowjob when he doesn’t know exactly what to do, but now his face is right in front of Jensen’s hips and there’s no backing up.

He wants to do this, even if it ends being a mess. Jared really hopes that’s not the case, though.

When he looks up he finds Jensen looking at him the same way he did when Jared blurted out about the vibrator. His pupils look bigger and Jared can hear his sex education teacher in the back of his head saying how dilated pupils mean _arousal_. God, he hopes he can keep that up.

“Jared.” Jensen clears his throat, trying to find his voice, and Jared almost beams. “Jared— are you sure? You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He sounds turned on, same heavy and raspy voice Jared heard in his ear before, so Jensen definitely wants this to keep going. But he also sounds honest so Jared knows he could get back on his feet and Jensen wouldn’t protest or get angry at him for not going through with the blowjob.

Jared swallows and nods, still looking up at Jensen. Jensen brings one hand down to cup his face, following his jaw line with his thumb before brushing his lower lip carefully.

“Okay. Have you done this before?” Jared closes his eyes and then moves his head down, embarrassed. He doesn’t want Jensen to know how much of a lame inexpert he is. “No, no, come on. Look at me, sweetheart.” Jared does, right away, mostly because of the petname. “I want to know to make sure I’m not pushing your limits. I don’t want to be rough or anything if you have never—”

“I haven’t.” Jared whispers, biting his lower lip even if Jensen’s thumb is still rubbing against it. To his surprise, Jensen moans in response.

“You haven’t and you want to do it with me?” Jensen repeats and Jared nods, making Jensen produce another heavily aroused noise. It’s not even a moan this time; it’s more like he’s grunting. “Sorry, fuck. That’s really hits a spot for me. You’re kind of inexperienced and that’s so fucking _hot_.”

That encourages Jared to move his hands from Jensen’s hips and start pulling down Jensen’s pants until they are around his thighs.

He has seen dicks before, of course. There’s porn and there are the other dudes Jared semi-dated, and even with and without foreskin it’s basically always the same. Size and thickness changes but Jared _knows_ how a dick looks, but that doesn’t stop him from choking for a second on his own spit as he looks at Jensen’s cock hard and curved into his boxers, a dark spot right where the head is resting. It’s because is _Jensen,_ and Jared knows that.

That’s also what makes Jared wrap one hand around it over the black fabric of the boxers, squeezing softly, and before Jared can even think twice about what he’s doing he moves forward and presses his face into Jensen’s crotch, licking a strip along the clothed shaft and letting out an eager moan as he does it.

Jensen groans and moves the hand cupping his face to hold a grip of his hair. _This is going to get interesting._

Jared’s not sure how long he stays with his face against Jensen’s cock, rubbing him off over his boxers while he licks and sucks over the base. It’s nonsense and he knows he needs to take off Jensen’s underwear too, but they are both getting off on this for some reason and Jared is enjoying it too much to care.

He only stops when he hears Jensen groan _“Jared if you keep that up you’re gonna make me come in my boxers”._ He doesn’t mind the idea but he wants this to be an actual blowjob. He doesn’t know _how_ to give an actual blowjob —  all he knows about giving head is theoretical information from porn, Queer as Folk and Chad’s over-detailed explanations of his past hookups —  but he does know there needs to be mouth-to-dick contact for it to count as one.

The idea of having Jensen in his mouth makes him whimper softly and he pulls his face away, licking his lips at the view right in front of his face. It looks like Jensen is even harder than before, if that’s possible, and he can hear Jensen letting out little breathless curses over him. Jared pulls Jensen’s erection out through the opening in the front of his boxer-briefs and the sound Jensen makes would cause Jared to come right away if he was hard again.

Jensen is certainly long, but what makes Jared moan is how _thick_ he is. Jared can see precome around the head and that makes him open his mouth and move forward. Even if his blowjob is messy and uncoordinated he _needs_ to put Jensen’s dick in his mouth _now_.

And that’s why he lets out a protesting sound when Jensen curses and puts a hand on Jared’s shoulder, stopping him inches away from licking his cock.

Jared knows he looks like a pissed brat when he looks up at Jensen, but he’s almost offended. Jensen is hard and turned on right in front of him and _he’s stopping him?_ Someone is going to hear a piece of his mind.

“I don’t have a condom.” is what Jensen groans, just as angry at himself as Jared looks.  

Jared replies without giving it a second thought. “Do we need it for this?” he doesn’t want to sound needy but there’s a dick in front of his face and Jared would like very much to get to work. He wanted to do things to Jensen for _months_ and Jensen is taking all the fun out of it.

“Of course we do!” Jensen looks down and smirks slightly, which looks funny considering his face is flushed and he’s clearly aroused. He flicks Jared’s ear, getting a _‘hey!’_ as complain and then Jensen laughs through his teeth. “You always need to use protection no matter what, Jared. Don’t make me give you a sex talk while you’re holding my dick in your hand.”

That causes another needy sound to come out of Jared, and he probably looks like a spoiled kid about to throw a tantrum in the middle of the store because he couldn’t get the toy he wanted. Jensen laughs again and Jared huffs and squints at him “You shouldn’t laugh at me with your dick so close to my teeth, you know?”

Jensen shakes his head, looking amused and still completely out of breath. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Can’t we do it without a condom just for this time?” Jared tries to argue and before Jensen can talk back he moves his hand up and down around his cock, making him curse and throw his head back instead “I just told you I haven’t uh w-well I haven’t done anything, so I’m clean.” Jensen hums at that and Jared remembers about Jensen liking _him being an inexpert virgin_. “And I’m assuming you’re clean...right?”

“Wouldn’t even touch you if I wasn’t.” Jensen hisses and for the way his body is tensing Jared can tell he is trying to not even move his hips into Jared’s hand as he keeps jerking him off. Jared smiled and leans forward until his mouth is right in front of Jensen’s cock again, brushing his lips against the head, hearing Jensen curse.

“Just for this time, then.” Jared whispers and gives the head an experimental lick before Jensen can really protest. He uses one hand around the base to keep it in place and licks again, slower than before. He’s not sure what feels better or where it feels better considering he has never been blown himself. He doesn’t know if too much tongue is too bad, if he should go straight to business and try to get Jensen’s cock in his mouth — which reminds Jared in that moment that he won’t be able to take much into his mouth, it’s his first blowjob and he’s not going to try to pull some trick like deep throating just to end choking and ruining the mood —, or if this is exactly what’s he’s supposed to do, but he hopes Jensen is enjoying himself.

He feels Jensen’s hands on his face again, touching his cheeks and making him look up “So fucking good for me, Jay.” he says fondly, brushing his bangs out of his face. “You look so hot doing that, you have no idea.” Jared blushes and licks his lips nervously but forces himself to not take his eyes away from Jensen’s. “You want me to tell you how to do it?”

Jared nods right away, giving Jensen another two encouraging pumps. He was always a fast learner, and he has been categorized as _‘eager to please’_ before. The idea of Jensen telling him how to suck him off only manages to make this even hotter.

“Okay. What you were doing, licking around the head feels really good…” Jared is back in action right away, moving his tongue in circles around the slit, making Jensen take a sharp breath “ _Yeah-uh-fuck_ just like that. You can— you can get it in your mouth anytime you want. Just as much as you can, don’t force it.” Jensen warns right away, probably worried Jared will try to take him too deep in this throat and end up choking. “Use your hand for the part you can’t fit in.”

Jared nods once more and slides the hand holding Jensen’s cock to the base, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth, slowly letting it slide past his lips. He presses his tongue against the underside and wraps his lips around the shaft when he feels he can’t fit more inside of his mouth without it feeling uncomfortable. The head is almost touching the back of his throat and Jared can taste the precome in his mouth, salty and a little musky, so he gives and experimental suck. Jensen’s reaction is immediate and the hottest thing Jared has ever seen. He huffs and pulls Jared’s hair, not much, but enough for him to understand _yes, just like that, keep going_. So Jared does, sucking around Jensen’s cock again as he moves his hand over the part of his dick he couldn’t get in his mouth.

It takes him a little bit to coordinate the movement of his head with the one with his hand, but with Jensen’s instruction he gets a hold of it. He bobs his head until his lips are only around the tip and then moves back down, sucking and making sure his hand is following the same pace and direction. Jensen touches his face, strokes his hair and showers Jared in praises the entire time. As the blowjob keeps going the list of pet names gets longer, but ‘sweetheart’ and ‘baby’ are the ones that make Jared moan around Jensen’s dick, and apparently that feels good too, because Jensen curses really loud the two times Jared does it.

It’s a little messy; Jared can feel himself drooling on Jensen’s dick and some of his spit is sliding down his chin and neck, and it’s uncoordinated at times, but Jensen doesn’t complain at all. He guides Jared and pets him every time he does something especially good with his tongue. He learns that pressing down along the thick vein from the base to the tip makes Jensen buck his hips unconsciously and grip Jared’s hair tighter, and that getting his lips around the head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks makes Jensen drip more precome into his mouth.  

Jensen’s dirty talk doesn’t stop for a second, and Jared really appreciates it. He’s starting to discover he likes the way Jensen’s voice sounds spilling filthy phrases while he’s doing this. “Looking so damn pretty. Pink shiny lips wrapped around my cock— fuck, doing just as you’re told. Taking my dick like you can’t get enough of it, Jared. Such a good boy.” Jared looks up at him through his lashes and Jensen grunts _“My good boy.”_

The realization that this is really happening —  his mouth around Jensen as Jensen touches him and moans _because of him_ , Jensen saying Jared is _his_ — makes Jared swirl his tongue around the shaft as he sucks and pumps Jensen’s dick even faster. He wants to make Jensen come, make Jensen feel damn good because of him. Wants to hear Jensen say his name like Jared did his when he spilled in Jensen’s hand.

Jensen is incoherent by this point, pulling his hair and saying things Jared can’t even hear now. He’s too focused on this. The weight of Jensen’s dick against his tongue, the salty taste of his precome, the way Jensen’s hand feels on him as he keeps going. But he stops for a moment when the hand previously brushing hair presses gently against his shoulder “Baby- baby, gotta pull off. I’m gonna come.” that sounds like nothing but more encouragement for Jared, who opens his mouth wider and swallows an inch more of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen curses and touches Jared’s face again, and Jared can feel Jensen’s hands trembling “Fuck— _fucking hell Jared_ , come on. Pull off baby, do it.”

Jensen went along with the no-condom exception Jared proposed, but it looks like he’s trying really hard to not come in Jared’s mouth. Jared doesn’t mind; he is one hundred percent okay with Jensen coming down his throat if he thinks about it, but apparently Jensen doesn’t want to rush Jared into doing anything, and maybe he thinks making him swallow for his first blowjob is not a good idea. So Jared pulls off of his dick, licking a strand of spit still connected from his lower lip to the head of Jensen’s cock and makes sure to make a mental note to tell Jensen he wants him to come in his mouth one of the next times.

Because _please God, please_ , there have to be more times after this one.

Even if Jensen told him to pull off, he didn’t say anything about Jared not being able to finish him off. So before Jensen can put his own hands on his dick, Jared uses the hand around the base to keep jerking him off. He moves his head down and brushes his lips over the shaft, breathing against it. Jensen’s not going to come _in_ his mouth, so this should count, right?

But even if it doesn’t count, Jensen doesn’t say a word, too busy thrusting his hips into Jared’s hand. He didn’t do that during the blowjob, not wanting to fuck Jared’s mouth just yet.

It only takes half a minute of Jared pumping Jensen’s dick before he groans loudly and Jared feels Jensen’s cock pulse with his mouth pressed against the shaft, most of his come landing on Jared’s cheek and down his neck. Jared doesn’t mind, he even smiles at the feeling, and Jensen lets out another long moan when he realizes he came on Jared’s face.

He lets Jensen lean against the washing machine and catch his breath, staying on his knees in front of him even if they are starting to ache for being in that position for too long. He looks up one last time when Jensen’s fingers brush his cheek, touching the come on his skin. Jared smiles, flushed and out of breath himself, and lets Jensen slowly rub the come on his skin. It’s intimate in a way Jared can’t describe, and he knows a lot of people might find it weird, he never expected to describe comeplay as _intimate_ , but it just _is_.

Jensen is semi-naked and they are both breathless and flushed in the laundry room that smells like too much soap and now a little bit of sweat and sex; Jensen is stroking his face gently and rubbing part of his come on his cheek and Jared has never felt more intimate with anyone before.

He nuzzles into Jensen’s hand for a second and Jensen smiles back at him. He tucks himself back into his boxers and takes another shirt from his pile of clothes to clean the rest of Jared’s face and neck “You good, Jay?”

Jared is more than okay. But most than anything, he’s happy Jensen is asking. “I’m good.” he assures, and his voice sounds a little rougher. He read that’s supposed to happen after giving head, and he likes to know it sounds like that because Jensen’s dick was in his mouth. “But I like how you keep asking me.”

Jensen chuckles and offers one of his hands to help Jared stand up. His legs are shaking, just like they were at the beginning, but this time is because of how long Jared was on his knees instead of nervousness.

Once he’s standing again Jensen presses him close to his body and kisses him on the lips. “I want to make sure you’re alright. You don’t give your first blowjob every day.” he teases, and pinches Jared’s side, making him laugh and squirm even closer “You were very good, by the way.” he whispers, making Jared beam and blush at the same time.

“Really?”

“Had to try really hard to stay still and not fuck your mouth. God, you were going at it.” Jared feels so proud of himself he could explode. He moves his arms around Jensen’s waist to hug him back, whispering _‘we can try that the next time’_  with hope and drops of anxiety mixed in his words; he needs to know right away where Jensen stands about a next time. He even feels a little bold and adds _‘may be you can finish in my mouth by then, too’._

Jensen groans against his ear and holds him tighter in his arms “Jared, you’re gonna kill me. Stop trying to get me hard so quickly.”

He smacks Jared’s ass with the back of one of his hands and Jared chuckles. There will be a next time, and that’s all he needs to hear.

Then, Jared keeps chuckling for a little too long and Jensen pulls away just to look at him raising an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just wanted this for so long I can’t completely wrap my head around his being real.” He shrugs and then snorts, giving Jensen a big smile “Get it? _Head_.”

“Oh my God” Jensen rolls his eyes and laughs “Shut up, that’s the worst pun I heard in my life. If you’re gonna do it all the time I think I prefer your shy stuttering mode much more.”

“You wish you could be as funny as me.” Jared declares proudly, but he’s relieved to hear Jensen didn’t mind how he was a shy mess around him. He’s sure he’s not finished acting that way, but at least he feels more comfortable now, knowing Jensen is into him, too.

Jensen smirks and leans into Jared’s space again, licking his lips.

“Actually, I think I like another mode better for you.” Jared blinks and looks at him confused. Jensen gives a look at Jared’s laundry basket, right to the spot where they can both can see the shape of the sex toy under one of Jared’s shirts “ _Vibrating mode_. While thinking about _me_.”

Jared flushes bright red and smacks Jensen’s arm hard enough to leave a handprint just as red on his freckled skin, and Jensen laughs non-stop while leaning against the washing machine.

 

—

 

As it turns out they do have a “next time”. More than one, to be more exact.

That Sunday afternoon Jared stayed with Jensen in the laundry room after their little fooling around session, waiting for him to finish washing his clothes while they both sat on the washing machines and talked. Jared found out Jensen wants to be a defense attorney and that he has two siblings just like him. He also learned that Jensen is an RA because he’s saving money to buy his own apartment once he graduates, how he really likes horror movies and apparently he hates a couple guys who live in their dorm but he still has to be nice to them. When Jared tried to make him spit it out and say who they are Jensen just brushed it off and started asking questions back. The entire time Jared still blushed and tripped on his own words, he still shied away from Jensen’s stare half the time too, but now he knew Jensen liked him back, so he just needed to get used to it.

They ended spending most of their Sunday stuck in the laundry room talking, and before they finally left Jensen checked every washing machine, declaring he needed to make sure Jared wasn’t forgetting another sex toy.

That time Jared couldn’t help laughing it out. The bastard was clearly never going to let that one go.

When Jared got back into his room Chad was playing Mortal Kombat in the old PlayStation they brought from San Antonio.

“ _I told you_. You had to go for it yourself, man. It was fucking meant to be” he said after Jared told him the entire story, looking pleased with himself.

“You didn’t tell me anything, you couldn’t go because you’re banned. That’s why I had to go.” Jared laughed, dumb smile still there hours after of saying goodnight to Jensen. “We didn’t even know he wrote the Yak. The last thing I expected when I went for my vibrator was to bump into Jensen.”

Chad shrugged again and gave him another smile then “Well dude, you know what they say. When life gives you lemons, you end up sucking Jensen Ackles’ dick in the laundry room.”

Jared almost wanted to get that embroidered in a pillow and put it on his bed. But Jensen might find that weird if they went into his room someday, and Jared really hoped they would.

But they went to Jensen’s room the next time. And for the one before that, too. They used to go to his room most of the time considering that being an RA meant that Jensen had the biggest room and all for himself.

They’re also not _always_ with their hands all over each other — even if Chad loves to claim they _do_ and how he can hear Jensen’s bed squeaking _every time_ they’re together — and Jared enjoys their “dates” just as much.

Jensen invited him to watch a movie in his room the Tuesday following their little encounter in the laundry room and if it ended with Jared straddling Jensen and riding three of his fingers while Jensen whispered in his ear about how good Jared looked and how good pretty he was moaning for Jensen to finger fuck him faster, then that’s simply a coincidence.

Jared’s still in awe of the fact that Jensen finds him attractive too; you can’t blame a guy for wanting a constant reaffirmation.

But _honestly_ , they’re not _always_ doing that.

They meet at the library sometimes so they can study together, and even if Jensen is reading the entire time and Jared is solving math problems and they don’t really talk, it still feels like a date. They see each other at one of the coffee shops in campus in the mornings, have lunch together when they can and spend some afternoons in Jensen’s room watching movies or playing video games. Jared learns to not stutter and blush over everything Jensen says, the nervousness from Jensen just being his impossible crush long gone, and Jensen makes sure Jared knows he likes it anyway when he can’t help but get embarrassed around him.

Jared also learns that giving blowjobs in the shower isn’t as comfortable as the porn industry likes to sell it after they both come back from classes soaking wet from a thunderstorm and decide that taking a shower together might a good idea. Finding the right temperature for the water took them more than ten minutes because apparently Jensen has no sensitivity on his skin and likes to shower in boiling water and, in Jensen’s words, Jared likes to use ice-cold water. When they finally found a temperature they both liked, it turned out that they both wanted to be under the shower spray at the same time, which was not really an easy task. Jared’s eyes got irritated from part of the spray hitting his face and at one point he had to pull away and cough his lungs out after he snorted water by mistake.

Jensen helped Jared get back on his feet, brushed his wet hair out of his face and told him they should shower first and then fool around on the bed.

Jared still feels a little disappointed he couldn’t pull off the hot shower sex as he wanted to, but he got to see Jensen completely naked for the first time that night. So it was a win in the end.

And okay. _Fine_. It does sound like they _have_ had their hands all over each other all the time over the past two months, even if they haven’t had sex in the specific sense of the world —  Jensen hasn’t fucked him yet, _thanks for asking_ — but Jared still likes it. He likes whatever this is he has with Jensen. And maybe it’s a little weird how they hang out and then end blowing each other like it’s a common thing when they aren’t exactly together; how Jensen kisses him good morning and goodnight but they aren’t actually a couple.

What’s he supposed to introduce Jensen as? His friend? His boyfriend? Hot as fuck RA who gives him amazing orgasms and walks him to his classes sometimes? Jared wants to know what they are, but Jared also likes Jensen too much and he’ll hold onto whatever he can get.

It’s not the perfect order, he supposes maybe they should have become boyfriends first and gotten handsy later, but Jared hopes they can get to that part too. They didn’t start this _whatever they have_ in the most common way so he keeps trying to think how it makes sense for them to not go in the most common order.

Chad keeps nagging him that if he wants to be Jensen’s boyfriend so bad then _he_ should ask Jensen to be his goddamn boyfriend. _‘He clearly likes you too or he wouldn’t have his tongue stuck down your throat as much as possible. Or buy you breakfast and walk you to class when you are carrying too many books. Just go for it, man.’_ Jared argues back every single time that he doesn’t know if Jensen wants to be his boyfriend. They like each other, they have a great time together either making out or laying on Jensen’s bed swapping embarrassing family stories, but what if Jensen only wants this?

They’re good friends who fool around. He doesn’t want to scare Jensen away by bringing up the _‘where is this relationship going?’_ talk.

“You’re an idiot, Jay” Chad rolls his eyes and munches lazily on his cereal. It’s Friday morning which means they both have class at seven, and yet _still_ decided to stay up too late catching up on Breaking Bad the night before. At least Chad will be done by ten, but Jared has classes until the end of the afternoon. Fuck Engineering. “Of course he wants to get serious. Have you seen the way he looks at you every time you’re around? It’s fucking disgusting, like we’re in some romantic movie. I bet he shits hearts with your name after you two see each other.”

Jared shakes his head and empties the orange juice bottle in two gulps, drinking directly from it. “I told you I’m not gonna pressure Jensen into anything, okay? I really like him. He’s smart, and funny, and he’s so good-looking I can barely—”.

“Okay, okay. I have heard the _‘why I love Jensen Ackles’_ symphony before. Can probably repeat it by heart. He’s funny and handsome and so hot he can make you jizz your pants twice by just staring at you. I know, so let’s skip it this time J-man.”

“I like him a lot and I don’t wanna ruin it for rushing things. Happy?”

Chad keeps murmuring about how that’s a stupid way to see it, but Jared ignores him the entire time while he takes his bag and then grabs Chad by the collar of his shirt to drag him out of the room before he decides to sneak back to sleep and skip his first class of the day.

Jared’s entire day sucks, mostly because he has one class after another and no time to eat lunch. He has an extra class that day, rescheduled from last Wednesday when one of his teachers had to cancel because she’s pregnant and needs to go to the doctor for monthly check-ups and that means she gets to fill in another class on Jared’s busiest day of the week. If he didn’t love babies he would take it more personally.

He still has to quickly text Jensen ‘ _can’t make it for lunch’_ after remembering he didn’t say anything about being busy and they had plans for that day. Then the rest of his afternoon becomes a blur of classes and exams and Jared completely forgets to even check his phone again.

By the time he can finally drag himself back into his dorm and walk to his room he’s hungry, too stressed for it to be healthy and ready to take a shower and then go nag Jensen about watching his favorite movie together as his well-deserved prize after such a long suffering day.

He might even nag enough to get mutual handjobs combined with a make-out session and then some cuddles.

Jared’s night is gonna be fixed.

So of course the first thing he hears when he opens the door to his room is _“Sex on Fire”_ blasting from Chad’s bedroom loud enough that Jared can barely hear his own voice when he curses out loud.

The relaxing shower part of his plan is out of his options now, naturally.

It would be weird to try to have one while Chad’s having sex in the next room and Jared can hear him— _yeah, there you go_. Jared laughs through his teeth when he hears a moan coming from Chad’s room, even louder than the music. He throws his bag on the couch and walks to their mini fridge, finding three slices of cold pepperoni pizza with a note that says _‘put real food in your mouth before going to do that with Ackles’ dick’_.

Chad can bang all he wants while listening to _Kings of Leon_ if he’s gonna leave him food. He has Jared’s blessing.

He grabs all three slices and some leftovers of the cold lasagna they ordered two days ago. He has a thing for cold Italian food, Chad thinks is gross but always leaves him some for him to eat anyway. He makes his way back to the couch while he reorganizes his plan in his head, kicking the shower out and replacing it with more time with Jensen. He doesn’t even bother turning on the TV, no point in trying to watch something with the goddamn music playing that loud.

Chad likes to have sex while listening to loud music for some reason Jared doesn’t get, and also he can’t comprehend how he keeps finding people to hook up that are on board with it. What’s the point when you can barely hear the other person?

Well, at least Chad’s getting some; it’s only fair. Jared is getting some himself, so he can be a pal and happily wish for his best friend to get laid too now that he’s getting his doses more than constantly.

By the time Jared’s finishing the third slice and almost done with the lasagna leftovers he hears a loud banging coming from the front door. For a moment he thinks it’s coming from Chad’s room too; it’s hard to tell with all the music and the moaning. But that’s definitely coming from outside.

Jared sighs and leaves his cold food on the little coffee table, dragging his feet to the door ready to complain to whoever it is for interrupting his time with his food after having to skip lunch that day and feels almost stupid for not seeing it coming when he opens the door and Jensen is standing there.

He also didn’t expect Jensen to be mad.

Jared has never seen him angry, not for real. Sometimes he has to tell people to tone it down at the dorm and one time he had to break up a fight between two guys from the second floor and tell them that if they didn’t get their shit together he was going to call the police. He looked pissed off that time; Jared was walking in the dorm when it happened and saw the entire thing, but even then it was more like Jensen was bothered about the two guys being idiots and as soon as the fight was over he looked just fine again.

This time, _boy_ , this time he looks truthfully angry and it makes Jared feel out of place.

“Hey...Hey Jensen” he stutters in a way that he hasn’t done for weeks around Jensen, part of his nervousness of being around him coming back to torment him.

Jensen has been looking right past him since he opened the door, trying to find something in his room, but when he hears him talking he finally focuses on Jared.

Jensen’s face goes from utter anger to confusion then, the lines on his forehead disappearing when he stops frowning. He blinks and looks past Jared again and then back at him, trying to make sense of _something_ , and Jared would like very much to know what the fuck is going on.

“Are you okay?” Jared asks with an insecure tone, not sure how to act around Jensen while he’s pissed off. He understands people are different when it comes to their bad moods. Some people like to be alone, some others prefer talking it out or even angry-crying over it. Jared’s not sure how Jensen is when he’s pissed off or even why he’s pissed off, but he doesn’t want to make it worse. He at least wants to help.

“Hi, Jared” Jensen clears his throat and bites the inside of his lip, fidgeting where he’s standing. He’s not looking past him anymore, playing with his hands and looking at Jared with a funny expression. Honestly, what the fuck is going on here? “Sure, sure. I’m— I’m fine.”

He seems guilty for some reason. The last time Jared saw Jensen give him the big guilty eyes was months ago when he had to hand Jared the note about Chad being banned from the laundry room for his high naked adventures.

That clicks something in Jared’s head and he turns to look at Chad’s room, music still blasting hard enough for it to be considered rude.

“Oh, fuck.” He looks back at Jensen when he thinks he gets it, trying to look as sorry as possible. “Chad’s music is too loud. I know. And the entire floor is probably complaining about it, right? I mean why wouldn’t they, we all have to study or sleep and— I’m sorry, I thought since it was Friday that wouldn’t be a problem, but listen, I’ll tell him to tone it down. I promise.” He’s so close with Jensen now that sometimes he forgets he’s still their RA. And just because he and Jensen are... _whatever they are_ , it doesn’t mean Jensen doesn’t have to make him and Chad follow the same rules as everybody else.

He suddenly feels really bad about it. He’s with Jensen in a weird un-named relationship but they are still _something,_ if anything they’re friends too,and Jared’s here not helping at all with his RA work and instead making it even harder.

“I’m so sorry.” Jared blurts out when Jensen doesn’t say anything, and for a moment it feels like that moment back in the laundry room when he spilled out everything because he was nervous and Jensen was quiet, but this time Jared doesn’t have more dirty little secrets to tell, so he’s fine on that front. “Chad has this thing for listening to music while—” he doesn’t have to say anything else, another loud moan coming from Chad’s room, completing his phrase from him. Jared laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head “There you go. I’m sorry, Jensen. I’ll really tell him to tone it down.”

Jensen nods, face still the living image of guilt, but he looks way more relaxed than when Jared opened the door after all his constant blabbering.

“Hey its fine. I know it’s not your fault”. Jensen smiles a little at him and Jared sighs and smiles back. They’re good, right? This means Jensen is not mad at him, he hopes. “It’s just that Mike and Tom told me they had a rough week and they are trying to catch some sleep and, you know, I had to come make sure Chad tried to be less...noisy.”

Jared nods right away. “I know, I get it. Tell them we’re really sorry, I’ll make the noise stop”. He’s not sure how he’s gonna make that happen, Chad probably doesn’t give a damn right now if Mike and Tom are trying to sleep — _not that those two are very quiet when they want to have sex anyway_ — but Jared will try to at least make him tone the volume down. And maybe suggest some pillow biting so the moaning can stop. “Hey, by the way, I was gonna go ask you in a little...uhm, you wanna catch a movie later tonight? Only if you can of course. I had a long annoying day and, well, you want to?”

Jared can forgive Chad for scratching Jared’s shower out of his list but he will be in trouble if Jared runs out of Jensen time because of him.

Jensen gives him a little forced smile but nods regardless, still doing that _thing_ playing with his fingers and rubbing his hands together.

“Sure! Of course. I’ll be in my room all night so pass by when you’re ready. You have the movie?” Jared nods and Jensen nods back, looking stiff. “Great. See you in a bit, Jay.”

He leaves before Jared can say anything else and Jared watches Jensen go back to his own room before closing the door.  

“That was kind of weird.” He mutters to himself.  But maybe Jensen felt awkward about having to ask him to make Chad shut up with the sex noises. That must be it. _And_ he said okay to the movie. By the time they’re curled in Jensen’s bed watching “Good Will Hunting” and making out, Jensen usual mood will most likely be back to normal.

He walks to Chad’s bedroom as he hears another loud song start, so he bangs the door with his palm until he thinks he hears his friend’s voice asking who it is. “Who the fuck do you think it is? Who _else_ could it be?” Jared rolls his eyes even if Chad can’t see him. If he could at least turn off the damn music so Jared could communicate with him it would be fantastic. “Tom and Mike and all the damn dorm need to sleep, Chad! Can you please tone it down?”

He’s not even sure what the fuck Chad says back at him, but after a second the volume of the music goes down. Jared sighs and yells _“Thank you!”_ backing away before he hears more sex sounds coming from that room. He loves Chad but he doesn’t need to have a long chat while he’s mid-sex and Jared could be close to that himself if he went into Jensen's room right now.

Jared brushes his teeth, changes to a clean shirt and tries to do something with his hair before giving up and letting it go, quickly moving around their little living room picking up the trash from his impromptu late lunch. He’s still trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Jensen when he came knocking to their room before, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. Jared’s thinking he’s gonna give himself a headache if he keeps circling that topic when he remembers something, making him stop and frown, leaving the empty pizza box on their shitty coffee table.

He thinks about it for almost an entire minute, getting angrier the more he turns the idea in his head.

_No fucking way._

Jared leaves everything on the room and grabs his keys, storming out of before thinking about what he’s about to do or what he’s supposed to say. He doesn’t bother bringing the DVD or anything else with him, because if he’s right, then they’re not watching any movie tonight. This day just keeps getting shittier _, go figure_. Jared didn’t expect Jensen to be the one to completely ruin it.

It takes him seven steps to get to Jensen’s room — perks of living right across your hot RA-slash-not boyfriend — and he knocks on the door a little harder than he should, closing his fists on the keys of his own room until it hurts his palm. _Stupid Jensen ruining his already stupid day and making everything worse._ He waits two seconds before knocking the door again, and even if he can hear Jensen yelling “Coming!” from inside he just keeps knocking.

When Jensen finally opens Jared starts talking, not even giving him a chance.

“Why did you lie?” Jared asks with an angry tone and keeps going when he sees Jensen is about to reply. Oh no. He doesn’t get to talk right now, even if Jared kinda just asked him something. _Whatever_. He doesn’t make much sense when he’s pissed off. “Tom and Mike didn’t tell you shit, Jensen. I ran into them when I was coming to the dorm and they told me they were going to be out all night. So bull-fucking-shit. Nobody came complaining to you, so what the hell was that for?”

He was so nervous to see Jensen pissed off he didn’t even register the lie at the time. And that makes him even angrier, feeling dumb and gullible when so far Jensen had only made him feel comfortable.

“Jared, listen—” Jensen starts, looking apologetic, but Jared’s having none of it. He’s used to Jensen being around him now, so he’s not going to melt that easily and let him get away with this just because he’s good-looking and is giving Jared _those sad eyes_ that he can’t resist.  

“No! You listen!” Jared points at him angrily “You made me feel like crap over nothing. I felt like such a douche for not helping you with your RA work when in reality... _I don’t know!_ May be you had a problem with a music yourself or were angry today and decided to take it out on me for no reason. I don’t fucking know, Jensen! But I would rather have you being honest than making me feel like a complete jerk and— _what are you doing?_ Let go of my arm!”

He tries to swat Jensen’s hand away when he grabs his arm and makes him come in the room saying _“Can we please talk in my room?”_. Yeah, yeah. The hallway is not the better place for a scene but still. Jared’s angry, Jensen should at least respect his bitter blabbering and not interrupt him in the middle of it. He can hear his heart beating out of control in his chest and he knows his face is probably red and he’s starting to sweat.

He looks ridiculous when he’s angry but at this point he doesn’t care. He wants to know why Jensen lied to him over nothing.

“So?” Jared snaps as soon as Jensen closes the door and turns to look at him. “Are you going to tell me why you were being mad over _nothing_ and lied to my face for God-knows-why? I don’t appreciate you making up excuses just to go to my room and—!”

“Oh, my God, Jared!” Jensen snaps back, pressing his hands against his face for a second. “I thought that was you, okay?!” He adds with a frustrated sigh, pointing at the direction of his room with one hand. “I thought all those fucking sex noises was you, all right?! That was why I was so pissed off!”

Jared slowly closes his mouth, trying to process what Jensen just told him. He looks as pissed as he did when he was back in the room when Jared opened the door.

“You thought that was me?” Jared repeats, confused and even more lost than before. “ _Ew_. That’s _Chad_. I wouldn’t do _that_ with Chad!” He adds with an offended voice. Chad’s like his best friend slash almost-weird-brother he would never commit incest with. Jensen has met Chad; Jared told him they had been best friends since they were kids. Jesus, Jared thought Jensen had that more than clear. It feels wrong that Jensen was thinking he would go do that with his friend.

Jensen only rolls his eyes and raises both arms “No, not Chad! I didn’t mean you and Chad. I thought all those moans were _you and someone else!_ ”.

He looks stressed out. Even more than that day he had a really important exam and drank two cups of coffee and one red bull and was fidgeting and pacing around his room like a maniac as Jared tried to help him study.

“Oh.” Jared blinks and moves to sit down on Jensen’s bed, nodding along.

 _Oh_.

Is that was this is about? Jensen thought Jared was having sex with someone else and decided to storm to his room to— what? Stop the hypothetical fucking that wouldn’t even happen in the first place because Jared wouldn’t sleep with someone else?

Jared can’t deny he’s a little flattered. He’s of course mad at Jensen for lying and for thinking he would ever sleep with someone else — Jensen knows he’s a virgin so why would he go and have sex with someone else out of nowhere? —, but there’s still that little part of him that kind of likes it. _Jensen got really fucking mad at the idea of someone else touching him_. Yeah, he can definitely find the appeal in that.

“I wouldn’t sleep with someone else.” Jared clarifies out loud with the same angry tone, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at Jensen. “I thought you would know that.” He huffs and looks away for a moment. “Asshole.”

Jensen sighs again and rubs his face again, ruffling his hair and starting to walk around the room as he speaks “Yeah, okay. I deserve that. I am an asshole for thinking that and going to your room that way—”

“ _You are_. You’re a massive asshole for thinking that and being mad at something I didn’t even do.”

“I know, I know.” Jensen growls, kicking one of the law books on his floor. “I am an asshole, okay? I can accept that title. And maybe you don’t know this about me, Jared. But I’m also possessive.” He shoots him a sarcastic smile and keeps talking “A massive possessive asshole if you wish, and I can’t help it. I have always been possessive and I try not to be because that’s not the best quality to have but sometimes, like today, I can’t help it.”

Jared keeps his eyes glued to Jensen as he moves around the room, mouth going dry as he keeps speaking.

Jensen stops, taking a deep breath when he notices he’s starting to get angry again. “I’'s not your fault, and I’m not excusing myself, Jay. I shouldn't have thought that, I really shouldn’t have. But you cancelled our plans today out of nowhere and I didn’t see you all afternoon and then the music and the fucking moaning started. It was driving me insane. And I— I know we’re not boyfriends or anything,” he points to the two of them and Jared perks up, taking a sharp breath. There it is. The subject he’s wanted to bring up for weeks and he has been complaining about to Chad non-stop every night. “And that’s in part my fault because I haven’t asked and was waiting for a weekend we didn’t have much work to ask you out to— _somewhere_ , I don’t know, I don’t have much money to go someplace fancy but at least invite you to a restaurant and ask you if we could be more formal than whatever we are right now.”

He looks so frustrated over it, that it makes Jared let out a little happy noise. He doesn’t fucking care. Jensen can ask him to be formal in the parking lot of a Burger King and Jared will love it.

“So, yeah, we’re not formal and we never said we were exclusive. I haven’t been with anyone since that day at the laundry room. Wasn’t with anyone for a while before that since I already liked you” Jensen nibbles on his bottom lip and then kicks the book again and _hey_ , it looks expensive, may be Jared should slowly pick it up and put it away, just an idea. “So it could be you, all right? It could have been you with someone else. You could do whatever you wanted if— if you wanted to be with someone else. And you _could_ be with someone else, I mean look at you!” Jensen points at him again and Jared jumps on the bed, surprised by the gesture “You’re goddamn gorgeous, of course you could be with someone else. Anyone you fucking wanted, because I’m a moron and haven’t asked you to be my boyfriend. And then add the fact that I’m a possessive asshole and there you have me, knocking your door twenty minutes ago to— _I don’t know!_ Punch the shit out of whoever was all over you? Hell, I have no idea!”

Jensen is doing the hand thing again, pulling his fingers and rubbing them together as he talks, cracking them and constantly rubbing his face in frustration. If Jared could even breathe after all Jensen keeps saying, he would be kind of be aroused about all that self-touching.

“So this is not your fault in any way. When you asked if it was the music I went for it because I didn’t expect you to open the door and didn’t know what else to say. I’m sorry I lied, Jared. I’m really sorry.” Jensen looks back at him, and he looks so sincere Jared knows it’s all in the past for him now. Angry who? At Jensen? He doesn’t think so.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have been angry. But I— _fuck_ I like you so much and have been beating myself up the past weeks for not formally asking you out! And then all this happened tonight and it really got to me.”

Jensen stops and then looks to his door, seeming pissed one more time. “And then that idiot Stephen Amell keeps giving you those fucking looks every time you walk past him!” He adds, out of nowhere, and Jared feels as if he got the movie cut out halfway and a new one started _. What?_ Stephen _what?_  “I’m going to punch his lights out one of these days if he keeps that up!”

Jensen finishes and kicks his law book one last time, sending it under his bed with a loud crash.

Jared doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say. Jensen is standing in the middle of the room breathing hard and trying to get himself together, and all Jared can do is stare in silence. He’s still trying to let sink in the fact that Jensen wants to ask him to be more serious and have a relationship, and now he has _this_ dumped all over him.

Stephen lives one floor down. They share one class together and sometimes they talk before and after it. That’s all he’s interacted with Stephen Amell; he’s a nice guy and apparently he moved from Canada? Jared’s not even sure. They are not even friends, for God’s sake, Jared speaks to him maybe once a week.

A minute ago they were discussing why Jensen lied and now they are talking about Stephen Amell and Jared has no idea how they got there. Giving him _what_ looks when Jared walks past him? _What is Jensen even talking about?_

“What does Stephen has to do with anything?” Jared asks after a long silence because he really needs to understand why this is a topic now.

Jensen sighs and turns to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Like you haven’t seen the way he looks at you.” Jared considers cracking a joke in that moment, saying something silly to take away the obvious tension on Jensen’s face, but he looks so serious about this that Jared doesn’t dare.

“Well, no. I haven’t.” Jared shrugs, saying the truth. He doesn’t think Stephen gives him any looks when they talk in class. Sometimes he doesn’t even look at Jared when they speak, writing down something on his notebook or reading different books whenever Jared gets to the classroom and sits in front of him. “May be you have it wrong, Jen. Come on, Stephen? We barely speak to each other!”

Jensen clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

“You’re too sweet and naive for your own good, Jay.” There’s a clear hint of affection in that, but it still makes Jared frown a little. He’s not naive!  “I swear he likes you a little too much. He gives you these love-sick eyes every time you walk in the dorm,” Jensen sounds disgusted, making a face when he says it. “I wish I wasn’t his RA so it would be less of a problem to tell him to stay the fuck away from you.”

Jared is about to keep arguing that no way, that can’t be truth. Stephen doesn’t like him or give him any eyes! Jared would have noticed if someone looked at him that way. He’s going to, but then he remembers something and says something completely different instead.

“Wait. That’s the person you don’t like.” Jared remembers sitting at one of the washing machines with Jensen weeks ago when the dildo incident happened — that yes, Jensen still teased him about — and how Jensen said he didn’t like someone from their dorm but never told Jared who it was.

He feels like a really lame version of Sherlock Holmes, finding out something he didn’t think would get an answer for.

“He’s been staring at you like that since the semester started and you moved in.” Jensen says with his jaw tensed. It seems like he has been dying to talk shit about Stephen for months, and Jared should not be starting to feel so delighted about this entire situation, but he is. _“I don’t like it_. I don’t like him looking at you that way. He’s going to get his ass kicked if he keeps doing it.”

Jared bites his lower lip and looks down, repeating in his head the things Jensen said. As a person who never had a relationship before, not a serious one at least, this is all new to him. Jensen’s possessiveness, his worry that someone else might be into Jared and that Jared could like him back. It’s a weird sensation, and good-weird sensation, because it means Jensen wants Jared all to himself.

And the part that’s really blowing his mind is that he even finds it kind of hot. How it gets under Jensen skin so bad he even gets angry about the way Stephen looks at him — looks that Jared is still not sure even happen, but Jensen seem convinced about it—. The person Jensen probably thought Jared was having sex with that night was Stephen, and from all he heard just now, it’s clear that Jensen haven’t liked Stephen since the semester started. He can understand why it all got to Jensen when he imagined something was going on between them and why he was that angry, and Jared is not mad at him for it anymore.

He’s way far from that now.

“You were jealous?” He asks slowly, looking up at Jensen. He almost has to bite the inside of his cheeks, trying to not smile. It’s probably childish but God, Jensen likes him that much. The idea of Jensen getting that bitter over Stephen wanting to be with him is getting hotter the more Jared thinks about it. Jensen might not like his possessive side and might have been trying to control it, but Jared’s definitely starting to love it. “Not that I do more than talk with Stephen, anyway.”

Jensen sits on the bed close to Jared and lets out an exasperated sigh, arms still crossed.

“How can I not be if he looks at you like he wants to marry you and adopt ten babies with you?” Jensen says with a husky and angry voice that goes straight to Jared’s cock, making it twitch in his underwear. “We weren’t officially together so you could have ended up going out with him sometime. The idea alone has been killing me for weeks.” Jensen huffs and looks away, muttering _“stupid Amell”_ under his breath before turning back to him. “I can’t help wanting you all to myself, Jared.”

That’s the best thing Jared ever heard in his life. He could hear Jensen say that over and over again for hours and he would still not get tired of it. _Jensen Ackles wants him all to himself._ Almost four months ago Jared was shying away from Jensen’s eyes and wouldn’t even talk to him when they ran into each other and now Jensen wants him all to himself.

Jared doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he’s sure as hell not going to let it slip away.

A smile spreads on his face as he stares at Jensen, and he gives Jared a confused look, as if he was expecting to protest over Jensen’s huge possessive side. _Yeah, right._

“What?” Jensen asks, arching an eyebrow as Jared keeps smiling like a fool.

“Nothing.” Jared shrugs, trying to bite his cheeks to stop smiling, but he can’t help it. “Just, you know. _You like me that much_.” He sign-songs, so pleased he could explode “You like me so much you want to punch Stephen because he wants to have kids with me.” He keeps going with a delighted voice, and Jensen rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You like me so fucking bad you went to my room to prevent me from sleeping with someone else”. Jared is being a kid about it, taunting Jensen with a high-pitched voice.

“You can tease me all you want, Padalecki. Doesn’t make it any less true. I _do_ like you that much.” Jensen assures him without an inch of embarrassment, showing once more how he doesn’t have the levels of shyness Jared can achieve. If Jensen was the one teasing him over how bad Jared is into him he would be dark pink and blabbering out of control.

He leans closer, lips brushing Jensen’s ear before he whispers “I like you that much, too. And I love that you want me all to yourself,” Jensen was brave enough to tell him all that, Jared can return the favor by admitting it back. “Because I want to be all yours, Jensen.”

Jensen turns his head and he’s face to face with Jared in a second, eyes dark as he looks at him. There’s no space in between them, noses brushing as Jensen’s hand comes up to cup his face. Jared gasps pathetically at the contact, leaning into it and holding himself from starting a kiss, glued his spot on the bed under Jensen’s stare.

It’s like Jensen is keeping him in place, just like that, making Jared stay still and not do anything until he gets permission.

It’s fucking hot in a way Jared can’t describe.

“Like being mine, baby?” Jensen speaks in a softvoice and Jared is glad they are sitting down. That tone alone makes his head spin.

Jared nods, cheek brushing the inside of Jensen’s palms as he does. “Want to be in every sense.” He forces himself to stutter and then Jensen is all over him in a blink, mouth against his own on a frantic kiss, and Jared almost throws himself at Jensen now that he has the go-ahead.

He puts his arms around Jensen’s neck as he feels Jensen eating his mouth, licking and tracing Jared’s lower lip with his tongue before making Jared open his mouth to upgrade the party to a make-out session in ten seconds flat.

They struggle on the bed for a moment when Jared decides he’s done sitting side by side and crawls on the bed to sit on Jensen’s lap without breaking the kiss, only pulling away to take short breaths in between. Jensen’s hands move to his hips as soon as Jared is positioned over him, sliding them under his shirt so he can trace up his stomach and then his sides, making Jared arch into the touch and pant like he’s touch starved and dying for it — which is ridiculous, it hasn’t been that long since the last time they fooled around and it’s not the first time Jensen has touched him—.

“Aren’t we sensitive tonight?” Jensen pants against his lips and smirks, so Jared bites his lower lip a little too hard to retaliate. Jensen hisses and pulls him close until Jared’s crotch is pressed against Jensen’s stomach. Jared really loves sitting on his lap like this.

“Can’t help it”. Jared breaths and smiles, moving his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, messing with it and pulling it softly. “Can’t tell a guy you like him a lot and get really possessive about him and not expect him to get horny as fuck over it.”

Jensen hums, like he’s considering it, hands traveling under his shirt until they brush Jared’s nipples and he uses two fingers to rub and pull them carefully, making Jared jerk on his lap and close his eyes, cock pulsing in his underwear again. “Who would think you like that, me getting territorial? That’s... _interesting_.” Jensen almost laughs against his neck, mouth dropping kisses over the line formed by three moles Jared has close to his pulse. _“Very interesting.”_

Jared doesn’t think there’s anything interesting about it but Jensen’s fingers keep playing with his nipples while he licks and bites his neck so he doesn’t say a word. He’s too busy whining and shivering on Jensen's lap to even care if Jensen finds his newly-discovered kink deeply interesting or utterly boring. As long as Jensen keeps touching him, Jared’s fine.

“Fuck, I love how responsive you are to all I do to you.” Jensen rumbles against his neck again, right hand moving south until Jared yelps at the feeling of a hand cupping his half hard cock over his jeans. “Only need to barely touch you and you’re whining like you can’t get enough of it. You have any idea how hot that is, Jay? How bad it makes me want to fuck you just to see how responsive you would be with my cock deep inside of you?”

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” Jared moans and hides his face against Jensen’s shoulder, taking deep breaths. It only takes Jensen a couple seconds rubbing his dick over his pants to have Jared completely hard and bucking his hips up to get more friction.

“Bet you would like that, huh Jay? Get on all fours for me to fuck that tight perky ass of yours until you couldn’t stay on your knees any longer.”

Jared bites his lower lip and tries to drown a loud moan, circling his hips and almost humping Jensen’s hand as he speaks.

Jensen’s dirty talk is nothing new to him. As Jensen said the first time in the laundry room, he can’t keep his fucking mouth shut during sex, and Jared couldn’t be more grateful for that. All the dirty talk he ever heard in his life came from bad five-minutes-long porn on the gay section of PornHub, so he had no idea it could be that good. The way Jensen runs his mouth and talks about the things he wants to do to him always makes Jared get hard in record time. On one occasion Jensen had to stay late in the library and Jared called him to talk for a few minutes just to end with Jensen standing at one corner of the library whispering in the phone about making Jared come with three fingers up his ass and not a hand on his cock. Jared jerked off in his room during the entire call and came twice just from hearing Jensen talk about it.

So Jared is used to it, but it stills gets to him every single time, pleasure rocketing up his spine when he hears Jensen’s husky voice talking dirty.

 _“God fuck, Jensen._ ” He groans, pulling him close to start to kiss him again, sloppy and uncoordinated thanks to the hand rubbing between his legs. “Your dirty t-talk is gonna kill me one of these days.”

Jensen laughs and moves his hands away — to Jared’s deep disappointment — but he puts them around his lower back, almost like he’s hugging him, and then he picks Jared up.

It’s just for a moment, and more than actual picking-up - Jensen is holding him close to his body so he can manhandle Jared on the bed and lay him down on the mattress, but it still makes Jared’s heart speed up at the idea of Jensen being able to actually pick him up completely. They’ll have to find out if he can another day.

“No way. You’re not allowed to die.” Jensen smiles as he gets on top of him and in between Jared’s spread legs, hands at each side of Jared’s head so he can support his own weight. Jared could support Jensen if he let go, but it’s still nice to have Jensen ‘taking care of him’ even in that way, so he doesn’t say anything.

“Then stop _just_ talking about it and do it for real.”

Jensen smiles fades and he looks confused. “Do what?”

_“Fuck me.”_

Jared has no idea where he got the courage to spit it out, but he did it and there’s not taking it back. He wants Jensen to do it, hell, he has wanted to for weeks but never thought he would have the balls to go and say it right to his face.

Jensen looks even more surprised than him and when he pulls back some inches, Jared closes his eyes and curses himself in his head. There you go, he ruined the moment. He’s not sure if that’s an incorrect way to ask for your probably-almost-boyfriend to have full on sex with you, but he didn’t think when he said it. May be he did it wrong, maybe it came out rude, maybe Jared was supposed to ask first if Jensen truly wanted to.

“Wait. _Now?_ ” Jensen repeats, eyes going wide. “Jared— it’s your first time.” He says, as if Jared didn’t know that already.

“Thanks for the newsflash, I had no idea.” Jared whispers with enough sarcasm to get Jensen smacking the side of his ass, making Jared laugh and wiggle on the bed.

“Smartass.” Jensen smiles at him and leans down, pressing his body close in a way that makes Jared feels full and comfortable. “What I meant is that since it’s your first time maybe you wanted to wait until— I don’t know, a romantic and special night that didn’t start with us having a fight.”

“Aww,” Jared coos up at him. “You want to light up some candles and put petals around the bed to pop my cherry, Jen?”

That gets him another smack on the ass and Jared throws his head back on the pillow laughing, but he can feel his chest aching at the thought of Jensen wanting to make his first time special. It’s sweet, and corny, and it kind of makes him love Jensen even more.

“You know what I mean.” Jensen says with a more serious tone and Jared looks up, big smile still on his lips. “I want you to really enjoy your first time, you little brat. I don’t care how much you laugh at me over it.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s face and pulls him down until their faces are almost pressed together. “You’re gonna make me say something cheesy, so I’m just gonna go ahead and say it and then you’re not allowed to ever make fun of me for it, are we clear?” Jared asks and Jensen nods between his hands. “I don’t need some romantic night or candles or petals—” he sees Jensen is about to talk, probably defend that there were no candles in his plans, so he keeps going “ _Let me finish._ I don’t need any of that. I know you want me to have a special first time, and I think that’s sweet, but you know what? It’s already special because it’s with you.” Jared flushes dark red saying it out loud, licking his lips nervously and looking away “ _Jesus_ , that’s even sappier than I thought. Happy now?”

Jensen does look happy. Extremely happy. He nods between Jared’s hands again before taking them out of the way so they can kiss. _“Sappy as fuck for sure”_ Jensen says fondly between kisses and Jared hums his protest back, pulling Jensen’s hair. Even if it starts as a slow kiss that Jared is honestly trying to keep innocent they end making out again, nibbling each other’s lower lips. Jared sucks on Jensen’s tongue until he presses his hips down and Jared can feel Jensen’s hard-on against his thigh. _Well, hello there._

“So what happened with all that about your cock deep inside of me?” Jared says in a voice that screams ‘needy’ from start to end, but he doesn’t give a fuck. He’s going to do this with Jensen and goddamn enjoy it; he can be as needy as he wants. “Kind of waiting for it over here.”

“Aren’t you a pretty little tease?” Jensen groans and pulls away, lips moving to press against his ear, hands tugging at Jared’s pants. “Gonna give you deep inside all right. But get on your stomach first; wanna eat your ass, sweetheart.”

Jared’s heart pretty much jumps from his chest to his throat and he almost chokes on his own spit. As much as they have done and tried so far, they had never done _that_. His cock throbs between his legs as Jensen backs away to give him space to move so Jared flips to lay on his stomach, hand flying to his jeans so he can open them. When he’s done fumbling with the zipper he sticks his ass out, hearing Jensen laugh between his teeth.

Jensen pulls down Jared’s pants along with his underwear in one smooth movement and then there he is. Bare ass up in the air and face pressed into Jensen’s pillow where he can smell the shampoo he uses that Jared likes so much.

At first he thinks Jensen is gonna take his time undressing him, probably tease him until Jared is cursing and begging, but the next thing he knows Jensen is spreading his ass cheeks — before his jeans are completely off, forgotten around his ankles along with his boxers — and dragging his tongue across his rim like he’s been dying to do it all this time. Jared arches on the bed and pulls on the blankets at the feeling, air getting punched out of his lungs as Jensen’s tongue stops at the end of his ass and then pulls back to trace the exact same trail, making sure to press the tip of his tongue against his entrance just a little bit.

“ _Oh my fucking— Jensen!_ ” Jared keens, closing his eyes and sticking his ass out even more. He has seen plenty of rimming and knows how it works, but there’s a big gap between imagining it and feeling it. It makes sense that Jared’s already so into it, Jensen’s fingers touching and circling his entrance was always enough to have Jared seeing stars behind his eyelids, go figure his tongue would be even better.

Jensen pulls back and spreads Jared’s cheeks again, and to Jared’s surprise, he feels Jensen spit right in his ass. It sounds dirty and it’s embarrassing and hot in a way that makes Jared’s cock leak precome on the bed. Jensen slowly strokes the globes of his ass with both hands and leans in one more time, tongue licking at his rim before he pushes as much as he can of his tongue inside of Jared.

Jensen eats his ass for so long Jared is not sure how much time has passed. All he’s sure about it’s the painful hard-on between his legs and how every swipe of Jensen’s tongue is making him curl his toes and moan loudly into the pillow. It’s the first time they’ve done this, the first time Jared has tried it himself, and he knows this is now in his top-fucking-five things you can do during sex. _Rimming feels like heaven_. And Jensen seems as into it as Jared is, alternating it between leaving bites on Jared’s cheeks and going all the way down to lick the underside of his balls. He also talks about how pretty Jared looks like that, lying on his bed with his ass up taking everything Jensen gives him. _“So fucking gorgeous, Jared. Letting me eat your pretty tight ass. Can feel you fucking love it, baby. You get tight around my tongue every time I press it inside of you.”_

And Jared’s going to die. Between Jensen’s tongue and his voice and the way he blows cold air on his rim from time to time after licking it, making Jared’s entrance close tight around _nothing,_ desperate to feel Jensen’s cock filling him up. Jared buries his face in the pillow and thinks how hot it is to feel exposed that way in front of Jensen, how hard he’s getting off on it.

He’s also going to die because Jensen hasn’t let him put a hand around his dick, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself, moving and writing on the bed desperate for release and not knowing how to get it.

“Jensen—Jen, please. _Please_ ” Jared begs as he feels Jensen kiss his lower back. He’s a blabbering mess and barely makes any sense, lightly swinging his hips and wiggling his ass in the air in a way he hopes Jensen will find appealing.

If he doesn’t get Jensen’s dick soon he’s gonna get blue balls for sure.

“Begging so nice for it, Jay.” Jensen kisses his way up, lips ghosting over his spine until he’s practically over him, leaving more kisses on the back of Jared’s neck. “Want me to fuck you now, baby?” Jareds nods desperately and lets out a pleased moan when Jensen adds “All right then, gorgeous. Get on your back again. Wanna look at your pretty face for this part.”

Jared’s legs shake during the entire process of flipping on the bed, which shouldn’t take more than two seconds, so Jensen grabs his hips and helps him move until he’s lying down again. He looks kind of stupid, blushed and turned on with his cock curving against his belly, leaking on his shirt, while he still has his pants and underwear around his ankles.

Also Jensen is still dressed, which is completely unfair.

“Take off your clothes.” Jared demands with an offended huff that makes Jensen laugh and press a kiss to his lips. But he complies for Jared, kneeling on the bed to take off his shirt and throw it away as Jared kicks out of his jeans and boxers. Jensen helps him get rid of his shirt and then unbuttons his own pants, kicking them off too.

“You know where the lube is.” Jensen says as he strokes the inside of Jared’s spread legs and Jared nods, looking under Jensen’s pillow until he finds a small tube. That’s actually _his_ lube. One night Jared commented how that’s where he keeps it in his room — it’s useful, he has it handy when he wants to jerk off or use his vibrator — and Jensen teased him saying he should just keep it in the bathroom instead of under the pillow like some wannabe pornstar. Jared ran to his room that night, got one of the tubes he bought that week and came back to Jensen’s room saying that now he had to keep one under his pillow too for being a dick and making fun of it.

He’s happy that it’s actually there, Jensen could have put it away but he kept it just where Jared told him to.

“Come on— you already ate me out,” Jared hands Jensen the lube, spreading his legs even more. “Isn’t that enough?” He’s kind of desperate here.

“No, sir. Spit dries because of the friction.” Jensen explains as he opens the tube, getting a good amount of lube between his fingers and rubbing them together. “Eating you out is not the same as properly opening you up, the spit would dry while I’m fucking you and it wouldn’t be fun.” He presses the first finger against his entrance, and Jared hums at the sensation. “Please get me a condom from the first drawer on the nightstand, baby.”

They have been using condoms after the blowjob in the laundry room. Even when Jared blows Jensen, he always makes sure to put on a condom, so there haven’t been any more episodes with Jensen coming on his face — something that Jared’s not happy about, he liked that kind of come play —. He knows Jensen wants to get tested first, he already told him that, no more barebacking of any kind until that happens. Jensen knows he’s clean, says he has always used condoms before and got tested a couple years back, but he wants to be extra sure just in case.

Jared usually doesn’t protest because he knows Jensen is just being careful, he’s taking care of him, but he still can’t help giving him the best begging eyes he has.

“Jen, come on, just for my first time.” He wants to feel Jensen, skin to skin. “We can use condom from now on until you get tested, but just let’s do it without one just for this time.” Jared knows he used the same excuse _‘just for this time’_ when he first blew Jensen, and he’s not sure if it’s going to cut it again, but Jared surely hopes so.

Jensen bites his lower lip, looking uncertain about it. “I don’t know, Jay. We should be careful and use it until we’re sure.”

“But you’re almost sure; you have always used condoms before. And I wanna feel you.” Jared insists, one hand moving down to cup Jensen’s obvious hard-on through his boxers. Jensen hisses and closes his eyes, throwing his head back. His own cock is still aching and curving against his belly, head dark red and pulsing precome, but Jared can hold it together and wait a little longer if that means Jensen fucking him bare. “I want you to come inside of me, Jensen.”

Jensen opens his eyes and looks back at him, and after what feels a really long moment where he’s struggling to decide, he presses a second finger inside of Jared, making him groan. “Just for this time.” He whispers and Jared pants and presses back onto the two fingers. “Can’t fucking say no to that .”

If Jensen eating him out was a pleasure and torture, Jensen fingering him open is another level of that. Jared’s more used to fingers by now, his own and Jensen’s, but it usually goes along with a hand around his dick. Right now Jensen is still not letting him touch himself, not even as he adds a third finger and starts fucking Jared with them, spreading them lightly and holding Jared down with his other hand as he moves and arches on the bed.

After what feels like forever, Jensen slides out the three fingers he had inside of him and moves in between his spread legs.

Jared’s mouth waters when he sees Jensen pull down his boxers, heart beating loud and hard against his ears. He has seen Jensen’s dick before, both soft and hard, he has had Jensen’s dick in his hands and mouth and hands, but this still feels different. He bites his lips and whines softly, grabbing Jensen’s shoulders as he feels the head of his cock brushes against his entrance.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Jensen assures, brushing the bangs out of Jared’s face before kissing him. “I’ll go slowly, and we can stop at anytime you want, baby.”

Jared nods, spreading his legs again and taking a sharp breath as Jensen starts to push his dick inside of him. And sure, Jared had used his vibrator before, but it’s not the same thing. Jensen’s cock is thicker — fucking _deliciously thicker_ — and a bit longer than his dildo. It feels warm and slick with lube and Jared can feel it sliding inside of him inch by inch.

Jensen takes his time, just as promised, distracting Jared by kissing him and whispering sweet pet names in between dirty promises of how good he’s going to fuck him. “Fuck, Jared. You’re so tight, feel so fucking good around my cock.”

Jared feels full in a way he can’t completely describe, little sparks of pleasure appearing as he gets used to the sensation, breathing hard and moaning when Jensen cups his balls and rolls them between his fingers.

“Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.” Jensen whispers, licking his lips and giving his sack and light squeeze. Jared whimpers and can feel his inner muscles tightening around Jensen’s cock, which makes Jensen moan right back with the sensation.

“No more slow, no more waiting.” Jared says, panting. “Fuck me, Jensen. Fuck me for real.”

Jared bucks his hips in a sudden movement, pressing himself against Jensen’s dick and making him go all the way in. Jensen curses loudly and grabs his hips hard enough to bruise them. He’s hissing Jared’s name as Jared pants, looking like he loves the feeling of being completely inside of Jared but wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon.

“You okay?” Jensen asks through his teeth and Jared can barely nod as an answer. He gives Jared a quick look, and after making sure he’s not in pain or discomfort, he starts to thrust his hips.

It’s nothing Jared ever felt before, it’s just better than all of it. Better than fingers and his vibrator and anything else. _This?_ Jensen’s cock moving inside and out of him? This is fucking fantastic. He’s just starting to get used to the feeling of fullness and Jensen’s movements when the head of Jensen’s cock presses against a spot inside of him that makes Jared arch off of the bed and moan loudly, digging his nails on Jensen's shoulders and bucking his hips.

“Oh, my fucking God!” Jared bucks his hips, tries to make Jensen find that angle again, and Jensen presses him on the bed, fucking into him trying to nail that spot as constantly as possible.

“There you go.” Jensen smiles down at Jared as he starts to relax and try to match Jensen’s movements, hands moving over Jensen’s body. “ _Fuck, Jay_. The way you feel around me, the way you’re taking it. So good, baby.”

Jared flushes and pulls him down for a kiss, curling his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth as he bucks his hips and fucks himself onto Jensen’s cock. It get messier and faster as Jensen keeps going, with Jared getting more and more used to having Jensen’s dick inside of him and wanting to go harder and rougher.

He hooks a leg around Jensen’s hips and digs his heel against Jensen’s ass, making him go balls deep inside of him. Jensen curses and groans against his lips and picks up the pace, understanding Jared’s wordless request.

Soon enough they are completely into it, with Jared whimpering and asking Jensen to do that again or pound into him harder. He’s sweating and his hair is a mess going all over his face. Jared can feel Jensen everywhere, his lips kissing his chest and his neck, teeth digging on his skin to leave possessive marks at really visible places. He’s trying to touch Jensen back and be as proactive as Jensen is being, but it’s so hard to do anything when Jensen fucking him feels so goddamn good that all Jared wants to do is raise his ass and let Jensen fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.

 _“Jensen— Jensen—”_ Jared moans, grabbing one of his hands and pressing it against his hard-on. “So fucking close, oh my god, _fuck fuck— Jen—_ ” Jensen nibbles on his earlobe and wraps his hand around Jared’s aching dick, pumping up and down.

“This is what you want, Jay? Want me to jerk you off until you come all over yourself with my cock filling you up?” Jared’s too gone to even answer, trying to buck into Jensen's hand and also pull back onto his dick at the same time. It’s too much, too good, Jared’s can barely handle the overstimulation. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. My gorgeous boy, letting me fuck you for the first time, taking my cock like you can’t get enough of it.” Jensen speeds up and Jared closes his eyes and arches on the bed one last time. _Jensen’s voice and Jensen’s hand and Jensen inside of him_. It’s too much, too good, too fast.

 _He’s gonna come, he’s gonna come_. Jensen brushes his hair again, mouth still pressed close to his ear. “Wanna see your face, Jay. Wanna see my pretty boy come for me.”

Jensen rubs his thumb against the head of Jared’s cock, spreading the precome around and over the slit as he gets balls deep inside of him one last time with two hard trusts and Jared comes, muscles closing around Jensen’s dick as he moans so loud his throat hurts. It feels like his orgasm rips through him, leaving him out of breath and trembling on the bed after coming all over his stomach and Jensen’s hand. Jensen is still fucking into him, hand around Jared’s dick milking his orgasm for all it’s worth, and it only takes him a couple of extra trusts before Jensen is coming too, openly moaning and holding Jared down on the bed. Jared makes sure to buck his hips and move along even if he’s exhausted, and that has Jensen moaning louder as he comes inside of him.

After a long moment Jensen finally lays down on top of Jared, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Jensen is not trying to hold his own weight anymore, but Jared likes to feel him like that over him. He feels Jensen’s lips kissing his forehead and then his eyelids, not stopping until Jared opens his eyes lazily to look up at him with a smile.

“I’m good.” Jared assured before Jensen can even ask. “Fuck, I’m more than good. That felt amazing. _You’re amazing_.” He says with a worn-out but pleased voice.

“Right back at you.” Jensen says with a cocky smirk, pressing another kiss to Jared’s forehead. He’s moving his right hand over Jared’s stomach, slowly rubbing his come on his skin. “Best sex I ever fucking had.”

Jared feels pride sliding all over his body, the knowledge that Jensen enjoyed this just as much as Jared did more pleasing than anything. He almost beams after Jensen praises him, his eager to please side shining through. “Guess I don’t have someone to compare you to, so, me saying that back doesn’t have the same meaning.” He licks his lips and shrugs, smiling too. “But I could always go down to visit Stephen and try to solve that…”

Jensen takes advantage of Jared’s leg still hooked around his hips to smack his ass for a third time and that makes Jared yelp and then laugh, inner muscles closing around Jensen’s softening cock, which makes him groan and lean down to kiss Jared.

“Never in your life.”

Jared nods, pressing various kisses to Jensen’s swollen lips. “I’d never want to.” He tells him, hands rubbing Jensen’s back and shoulders. “Just you, Jen. I’m all yours.”

Jensen nods at that, hands brushing and stroking his hair, and Jared leans and bathes in all the attention he’s getting after that mind-blowing sex. “All mine, baby.” He repeats, kissing one of the bites he left on Jared’s neck.

“And maybe you can prove that by fucking me again.” Jared whispers with an excited voice and Jensen laughs, making sure to kiss every hickey he left on him.

Not right now, though.

Not even Jared can get hard that fast, even though knowing he will be having more sex with Jensen does make his spent cock twitch in a little attempt to fill again. _Yeah, not right now_. But soon that night? Sure.

Jared can see multiple rounds of amazing sex with Jensen in his near future.

 

—

 

Hanging out at his and Chad’s room with Jensen became a constant thing, but only when they don’t have to study. They all found out Jensen can’t concentrate for shit between wanting to do more than read with Jared and having debates with Chad about _everything_ because apparently they have completely opposite opinions on every single topic and they both like the challenge of convincing the other they are right.

So they all reunite when they have free time. To play videos games, to play cards betting tequila shots instead of money along with Tom and Mike, to watch football games, to eat some of Chad’s pot brownies or to watch movies, like they are doing tonight.

“That asshole is fucking dead.” Chad assures, clicking his tongue and shaking his head as they watch a suspense movie that Jared is not paying much attention to while he’s sitting between Jensen’s legs on the bigger couch they have while Chad is on the single one with both feet thrown over their coffee table.

“Doubt it, he’s probably going to survive with the protagonist.” Jensen comments with a distracted voice, humming against Jared’s neck before kissing it, making Jared wiggle on his spot. He smiles and rubs Jared’s side slowly as Jared leans back and lets Jensen keep touching him.

The semester is almost over and they should all start to study for finals, but it’s Friday anyway. They have all weekend for that.

When Jensen starts to follow the line of his jeans, Jared turns around to kiss him, feeling Jensen’s hand come up to cup his face as he opens his mouth to lick Jared’s lower lip before he kisses him back sweetly.

Chad groans on his chair. “I’ll just have to get used to you two sucking face until the end of my life, don’t I? Like constant softcore gay porn I never fucking subscribed for but keep getting for free in my mail or some shit.”

Jared laughs and pulls away from Jensen’s lips, getting comfortable by using Jensen’s chest as pillow.

“You probably love the view.”

“Hardly. I _would_ if at least one of you was attractive, and sorry to say, but you two look like shit.”

That even makes Jensen laugh, hands coming to rest around Jared’s hips. In the end he did ask Jared to be his boyfriend at a local restaurant during a romantic dinner after making extra money tutoring some law students from the first semesters. Jared got laid so much that night he could barely move out of Jensen’s bed the next day.

“Now, I understand this union happened thanks to me, so I’ll have to deal with my Frankenstein creation.” Chad crosses his arms over his chest and sighs dramatically. “My monster is alive.”

“What are you talking about?” Jared snorts from his comfortable spot where he’s lying over Jensen. “How did this happen thanks to you in _any_ way?”

Chad turns to look at Jared giving him on one of those looks that can only mean he’s going to talk a lot of shit and confuse him vastly so Jared tries to bite his tongue and hold his smile. When he looks up he can see even Jensen is interested to hear that theory, and there’s nothing that Jared loves more than his boyfriend and his best friend getting along. “How did you two start this humping deal that ended in a cheesy-ass relationship? By bumping into each other at the laundry room when Jay was looking for the sex toy that he loved to think was Jensen’s dick because he was hot and horny for it since we moved in.” It’s been months and Jensen knows all about it, but it still makes Jared blush dark red and Jensen throw his head back laughing.

“Is not funny anymore, get over it already, Ackles.” Jared complains and elbows Jensen on the stomach before Jensen laughs more and whispers _“Don’t count on it_ ” in his ear.

“ _And why did Jared go himself for the vibrator?_ Because I couldn’t go because I was banned from the laundry room. _Why Jared didn’t decide to leave it there in the washing machine?_ Because I talked him into going. _And why did Jay had the vibrator in the first place?_ Because I convinced him we should go to the sex store back at San Antonio when he wanted one.” Chad explains like is basic Math and it’s so obvious everybody should know it already. “All this fucking deal happened thanks to me, my amazing best friend skills and getting high to get banned. So, you two are fucking welcome.”

“Thank you, Chad.” Jared answers with sarcasm but Chad takes it anyway, making an exaggerated bow on the sofa. “Here’s an idea to celebrate your accomplishment, why don’t you go get food for all of us.”

“Why don’t you suck my ass.” Chad answers without looking away from the TV.

“Chad, come on.” Jared asks again with a whine. He’s hungry, he doesn’t want to go and he doesn’t want Jensen to leave either.

“It’s a really fun game where you kneel behind me—”

“Chad.”

“And you suck my ass.”

“ _Chaaaaad,_ ” Jared groans and throws him the remote just to laugh when Chad throws it back at him, “Come on man, I’m really hungry! And I went for pizza yesterday.”

Chad looks back at Jared and after they have a silent stare that takes a minute he sighs and gives up, getting up from the sofa. Jensen doesn’t seem interested in their little banter, too used to hearing them bicker and too busy watching the movie and touching Jared under his shirt.

“Fine, but don’t think I don’t know you wanna stay here with Ackles just to keep sucking face.” He grabs some money from the coffee table and Jared doesn’t know who it belongs to, but it’s always been like that with Chad, they leave their money lying around and the one who finds it, uses it. “No fucking on that couch again, though.” He walks behind the sofa and smacks the back of Jared’s head with his hand, “I sit on that shit too, you sick fucks.”

Jared chuckles and rubs his head as Chad leaves, moving back on Jensen to nuzzle against his chest. One of Jensen’s hands move from under his shirt to stroke his hair. “You know, we could move to your room until he’s back.” Jensen snickers and Jared looks up with a smile, shaking his head.

“You would think the RA of this dorm could keep it in his pants longer than that.”

“ _Who_ dragged me to the library’s bathroom yesterday for me to fuck him inside of one of the stalls?” Jensen asks with a teasing and condescending tone, raising both eyebrows at him.

“That’s different!” Jared tries to argue, but it’s not. He was there to help Jensen carry some books back to the room and they ended having a quickie because Jared suddenly felt like Jensen fucking him right then and there. “Didn’t hear you complaining, anyway.”

Jensen leans down to press his mouth against his ear, one hand ghosting over his stomach and making Jared shiver. “How could I complain when you look so pretty begging for my cock, Jay?”

Jared’s stomach gets warm with Jensen’s words and one second later he’s jumping out of the couch and taking Jensen by his wrist to drag him with him to the room, and he doesn’t need to turn around to know Jensen is giving him a cocky smile, the smug bastard.

“You enjoy dirty talking me into having sex way too much.” Jared says as they walk into their room with Jensen closing the door behind him and taking off his shirt already. Jared licks his lips when he looks at Jensen, taking everything out of his pockets before he takes off his own jeans, kicking them out of the way.

When the turns to his bedside table to leave his phone in the first drawer, her finds his vibrator at one side. He hasn’t used it in a while, doesn’t need it that often now that he has Jensen giving him the real deal constantly.

Jensen comes behind him and helps him take of his shirt before he kisses the back of his neck and hugs him, arms around his hips and chin pressed to his shoulder. He looks at Jared’s drawer too and Jared hears him hum. “You know, I actually have never seen you use it.”

Jared’s cheeks light up bright pink and he shrugs. “Don’t use it that often since we got together.”

“Well, I’m still curious. You used it thinking about me before.” Jensen’s lips brush his earlobe and Jared moans softly when Jensen’s hands move to squeeze Jared’s ass. “I’d love for you to get on the bed and show me how you would fuck yourself with it imagining it’s me like you used to do.” Jared’s blood travels down and his instantly hard at the thought. Jensen makes a trail of sweet kisses on Jared’s shoulder and keeps talking. “Then I’ll fuck you myself and we’ll see what makes you come harder, baby.”

Jared can hear the challenge in Jensen’s voice and now he can’t wait for them to find out the results.

 


End file.
